


Star Crossed

by VairaSmythe



Series: Star Crossed Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, and some glow-in-the-dark dick, because why not, have some sex scenes!, here, i just love the man, it's not here because it is good, let's be real here, okay? good., this is self-insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VairaSmythe/pseuds/VairaSmythe
Summary: Coran crash lands on Earth, and a human rescues him. With no way to contact the Lions, and a bad leg injury he wonders if things could get any worse. Though… getting to know her, he wonders if life on Earth would really be so bad…





	1. Chapter 1

Not even cat ear headphones could deafen the sheer scope of the crash.

Normally, Vaira would chalk up any noise she heard past her music as a logging truck pumping the breaks but this… This was different. She took the headphones off, looking around. A wisp of smoke billowed through the dense trees, and after a moment she broke into a run. What if someone was hurt? She felt for her phone before remembering its position on the counter. Fucking hell. She kept going, dirt and gravel crunching underfoot. She’d have to hope whoever crashed had good signal. She didn't know anything about first aid.

Turning the corner, she slowed to a jog. The smashed car wasn’t around the bend, like she had assumed. No sign of a crash anywhere. Glancing skyward from the smoke she saw... It came from the trees. Vaira pushed down images of exploding cars and pressed through the treeline. This is what happens when you forget your phone at home, Vaira. Now you’re in charge of some rando’s health. She swore as a root caught her up, making her land heavily on her chest… ending her personal berating. Where was the car, anyway? Did they come through the other side? Did the road even double back like that? There were no signs of a vehicle crashing through the undergrowth. God damn campers probably hitting a tree. She was hampered by the brush, scratching lightly at her clothes and face…

The way cleared and a round vessel lay smouldering in a crater.

Should she leave? Vaira knew enough horror films to know how this could end. Because aliens were either hostile or humans were assholes. Or both. Before she could make up her mind, a hatch opened. She stood transfixed until a red haired person fell out of the hole. Vaira snapped out of it, sliding down the side of the crater. There were great advances in human tech... maybe this was an experiment gone awry?

“Are you okay?!” She called, quickly climbing over the rubble and debris to get to them. As she drew closer she could see dark blood inching up past his boot.

“Are you okay? Hello?” She knelt beside him, and he groaned.

“Uh, hola, bonjour? Uh… Konnichiwa-”

“Hello.” He rasped, shifting onto his side.

“Oh thank god, where are you hurt? Let me help you-” Vaira’s sentence stopped upon seeing his ears. They were pointed, like an elf. He had mint markings around his eyes too… But that realization was dampened when he opened his eyes. Blue-indigo irises and a dull pink pupil…

“Just a tick…” He grunted, sitting up, “I need to find the Princess - have you seen another pod like this?”

Vaira shook her head, a little dumbfounded, “You’re not human.”

“No.” The man glanced over her form, “Where am I?”

“Earth. Um…” He felt up his leg, hissing when he got closer to his foot, “I don’t know about your biology but uh…"

She glanced at the pod, "This thing isn’t going to blow, is it?”

“It shouldn’t.” His accent was similar, not British or Australian… New Zealander? Even that was off. “I’m Altean, we share a lot of similarities with humans… I’m Coran Smythe - Adviser to Princess Allura: leader of the paladins that form Voltron.”

“She sounds important.” Vaira watched as Coran got up painfully, “Listen, my place isn’t too far from here… I’m Vaira, by the way… Maker of good chili. You’re welcome to some if you’re hungry.”

She held her arms out, not sure how to offer assistance without being rude. He was a fucking alien! He might look like a human but… He inhaled sharply after putting pressure on his bad leg. Coran’s eyes found hers once more, seemingly coming to a decision.

“Not far?”

“No, it’s about a ten minute walk… More like twenty with your leg." It looked pretty bad, his side was also pretty torn up, but it didn't look as bad. She bid adieu to her shirt as she asked, "Do you want to lean on me? That looks pretty bad.”

Coran looked once more at his ship, the smoke turning into thin wisps.

“That would be most helpful, thank you. I will need to get back to the pod to send out a signal… If I can get it working again.”

A piece of the hull clattered off, landing with a thud.

“Well… I guess we better get going.” Vaira leaned against him, tucking an arm around his waist, “This crater is going to be the hardest part.”

***

“So, tell me more about this Voltron thing.”

“It’s a bit of a long story.”

“We have awhile. Unless you’re uncomfortable talking about it?”

“Well… No.” He took a deep breath before starting his tale. He told her about life in the palace, his duties on board, and the paladins too. They were coming up to the drive, and he stumbled again.

“Come on Coran, just a bit more.” Vaira huffed out, pulling more of his weight onto her, “Then you can rest. I’ll make you something hot to drink too, okay?”

He murmured something in the affirmative, and the two slowly made their way inside. Vaira was glad her place was all one floor as they stumbled down the hall. She sat him down on the lid of the toilet, glancing over him to see if there was more damage than she remembered. His side was still bleeding his odd purple-blue blood, and he held a gloved hand to it. His leg was still not looking so hot either. She took off her sweater, throwing it and her headphones back into the hallway.

“Okay. Let me know what you want me to do.” Vaira said, “I don’t want to overstep my bounds.”

“Let’s worry about propriety after I’m bandaged up. Do you have a first aid kit?”

“You’re right,” Vaira looked in her cabinet under the sink, “I’ve got one here somewhere…”

She pulled out the red bag to see Coran painfully trying to pull his shirt up.

“Coran, fuck, just wait a second!” She tossed the bag into the sink, straddling his uninjured leg to help him pull the fabric up. “There… Oh shit.”

She grabbed the first aid kit, kneeling, “I suppose it could be worse. Doesn’t look like it went too deep…”

“I’m not sure what disinfectants humans use,” He said, accent a little raspy, “Can I check the ingredients?”

“Have at ‘er. Let me wipe away some of the blood though…” Vaira grabbed some toilet paper and gently blotted away the blood. She couldn’t help by notice that the markings around his eyes also dotted his body. Like some kind of tiger. Built like one too, all lean muscle… What did Royal Advisors do on that ship?

“This one’s good,” Coran passed a wipe back to her, “Might work better on me than it does on you.”

“Okay,” she ripped open the package, “Here we go.”

He hissed a moment before gritting his teeth as the wipe touched his skin. Her gaze darted to his leg, and wondered if she should be calling an ambulance. Yeah, right. Because an alien life form could just walk out of a government building with no fuss. He could pass for human if it weren’t for his ears and seemingly bio-luminescent markings… And his eyes.

“Okay, let me get the gauze…”

After he was patched up, the two of them glanced at each other before looking down at his leg.

“I’m not sure I can do that one myself, I’m afraid.” He said a little softly.

“Should I cut off the fabric? Looks like it might be a bit shredded.”

“…Yes. Alright.”

Vaira readjusted herself in front of him, taking his left foot in her hands.

“This probably isn’t going to be pleasant.”

“I’ve had worse. Let’s get it over with.”

She looked at him a moment. Worst than crashing into a foreign planet, relying on a random person to help him walk? Clearly he wasn’t just an adviser. She dropped the subject from her mind. Later.

“Okay, here we go.”

Blue blood splashed onto the floor as his boot came off, and Vaira realized his boot was probably holding some of his skin together. Coran had his eyes closed, gripping the edge of the counter and the tub with each hand - knuckles white. She went to work on the pant leg, cutting above his knee, holding him steady with a hand on his thigh. She tried not to think about it, focusing on not catching his skin. Now she should be able to just slide the fabric off-

Coran cried out, the noise cut off with sheer force of will, a hand gripping her shoulder.

“Sorry! Sorry! Fuck. Okay, I’ll cut up the pants too. Where did it catch?”

He nodded to his left, before shaking his head to clear it, moving his hand back to the counter. Vaira cut from the inside of his ankle up to meet with the first cut she made. Carefully, she held onto the fabric, pulling it away. Some of it had been pushed into his skin, plasma holding it in place. Or whatever Altean’s had that looked like plasma.

She cut around the embedded fabric before turning to the man.

“Coran?” His eyes opened, “Do you want me to leave it, or should I get it out now?”

His eyes passed over his leg with detachment, “Now, please. I’d rather not have to worry about this later.”

“Okay…” She picked up the tweezers. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He grit out a smile, “I appreciate what you’ve done for a total stranger like me.”

“Eh,” She touched his knee, trying to get him to hold still, “I didn’t have anything else to do today.”

He chuckled, and Vaira was glad to have the distraction of the bloody leg so he wouldn’t watch her face redden at the sound. The first tug undid any silly thoughts as she heard the tub squeak under his hand as he gripped it harder. Maybe she could distract him?

“So, will they be able to track your pod?”

“I think they’ll find me before too long,” he grit out as she pulled even more fabric out of his skin, “as long as the tracking in the pod remained intact. They could probably work out my trajectory though.”

The last piece of fabric was also caught in his ginger hair, and she snipped the leg hair away as best she could before pulling. Coran’s hand found her shoulder once more. Her eyes looked into his, and they watched each other for a moment before realizing what they were doing. It might have been simple fascination but, neither were in a zoo. Vaira looked away, tossing the fabric into her waste basket.

He cleared his throat, “Are we finished?”

“Yes, actually. Let’s rinse off this blood and get you wrapped up…"


	2. Chapter 2

The wound was all taped up and the blood mopped off the floor with an old towel. Vaira gave him a pair of plaid pj bottoms and a white singlet - the biggest things she owned that she didn’t think he’d mind wearing. She wondered if she should have stayed to help him in and out of the tub. Vaira found herself pacing up and down the hallway before forcing herself to sit down. She had a clear line of sight down the hall from the couch and she kept herself there. Time to process what he said on their walk.

Okay, so, this man was thrown from orbit by these baddies called the Galra. Headed up by a man named Zarkon. That was easy enough to follow. Altea, his home, had been destroyed and he and the Princess were the only survivors he knew of. That all went fine and dandy in her brain. She got that. What she was having a little bit of trouble with were the humans piloting giant lions that formed an enormous mecha powerful enough to take down this Zarkon guy. They had lost one of the Paladins, Shiro, not long ago and were searching for him. It all sounded like something from her childhood cartoons, but it was terrifyingly real. And humans really needed to work on their space program. Kerberos was a great leap but the tech Coran spoke of? It made the whole of humanity look like a newborn.

He emerged from the bathroom, and Vaira bolted up from her position on the couch to aid him to the guest room. His hair was slicked back, face scrubbed clean. His moustache was properly coiffed - but that wasn’t what drew her attention. The sleeveless shirt did little to hide his features, and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

“You clean up well.”

“Yes, well,” he coughed as Vaira ducked her head under his arm, “We can’t all look like Palavitian Lilies after a pod crash, can we?”

“…What do they look like?”

“Well, if we get the pod working I’ll be able to show you. It should have connections to the palace’s database.”

“Okay, well I can go with you if you need help. I don’t think this leg is going to be healed up by tomorrow.”

“You raise a good point,” He groaned as he settled into the guest bed, “I don’t know how long it’ll take before I heal sufficiently. I’m not as young as I once was.”

“Well, you’re welcome to stay.” Vaira tilted her head slightly, “How old are you, anyway? You look-”

“Six hundred and three.”

Her eyes widened a moment.

“…Oh. Oh!” Her face suffused with blood, “I thought you were in your late thirties, early forties.”

“Ah, well…” He seemed a little amused by that, “Altean’s age differently.”

“You’re not kidding.” She sat on the edge of the bed, still looking him over. Coran smiled as her eyes wandered. He still had it.

“Biologically speaking, I’m about the age you stated if I were a human.”

She nodded mutely, and he cleared his throat. Her eyes found his and he raised a single brow. Her blush deepened and she stood abruptly.

“I’m going to get some food, are you hungry? I’ll be right back.” The door shut and he was left alone with a big grin on his face. He tugged at the singlet, wondering if most other earth fashion was so… Clingy. Like her bright red t-shirt? He shook his head. Sure, it had been several years - thousands if you counted the cryogenic sleep (which he did not) - but she was barely the age she thought he was, surely. Not that it mattered.

He glanced around the room. It was sparse, a light oak wood desk with two monitors for the PC stowed beneath. A few art pieces on the walls with some kind of fire breathing lizards… The closet had mirrors on the sliding doors. He looked pretty beat up, bruises forming all over like some kind of Vaclatian bear’s spots. He knew he was extremely lucky though…

***

Vaira stirred the pot, taking a taste. Not enough umpf. Another spoon of chili powder. She stirred again, letting her mind wander. She had an alien in her house. An alien had literally dropped from the sky in a space ship pod thingy and she walked him home and was feeding him chili. It was not as weird as she thought - though the fact that he looked practically human probably helped the matter. If he looked like ET she probably would have done the same thing… But she wouldn’t be looking at him like that.

She shook her head. Vaira had been… Passionate for as long as she could remember. Pining after fictional characters between boyfriends. She found that she put in more to a relationship than others were willing to… And she just kept her fictional characters for the most part. Between her writing books (decently successful) and travelling there wasn’t the time or need to hook up with anyone. Or the want. She smiled, thinking about her sister's comparing celebrity crushes.

Erica liked lumberjacks or skinny junkie-look-a-likes.

Wae liked ‘gangstas’ and literal junkies.

Vaira liked… 'Snape’ types. Tall, dark, with some kind of feature that turned most people off. Big nose, angular faces… Anti-heros, assholes… Most of her boyfriends fit the tall descriptor but not much else on the list. Which, was probably a good thing anyway. Bad boys weren’t actually good for you… As Wae finally figured out. She did find solace in knowing that some of her crushes were not all evil… Thomas Sanders the viner, Tom Hiddleston, Alistair from Dragon Age… Sjin from the Yogscast… She smiled - Coran had certain similarities with that last one.

The moustache, an accent, the cheerful attitude… Coran certainly had a better body than Sjin’s Minecraft blocks. Vaira thought back to the bathroom. He was six hundred and three? He might as well have been an elf to her… But…

Okay, admit it girl, you think he’s hot. You have an alien from outer space in your home and the first thing you want to do is kiss him? Or touch his stomach in a decidedly NOT medical fashion?

She knew her blush was not going away anytime soon. Several of her boyfriends tried to keep score as to how many times they could get her to redden up. The bane of a red haired lady. Coran had red hair, but it was more orange. Weasley red compared to her rusty copper tresses. Well… What was there. An undercut with long hair folded over her left eye left her twin lobe piercings and helix stud glinting in the light. She tucked some loose hair behind her head.

Yeah, a real catch all right. She stuck the lid back on the pot and slunk back to the bathroom. She turned in the mirror. Bluish Altean blood had splashed onto her top, and her jeans were ruined. Who’d want to get with her? She frowned at herself in the mirror. She had a cute face, rockin’ hair, slender torso and a big ass. What wasn’t to like… Right? Her brows cinched together. She didn’t have enormous breasts, but whatever… She turned away before she could wander down that lane of thought. She was a package deal. She shook her head, stepping out of her bloody clothes. A quick shower to slough off the blood and then they’d have dinner like civilized people.

***

Coran heard pipes groaning softly through the quiet house. Maybe dinner wasn’t going to be so forthcoming. He glanced past the computer desk to the bookshelves dominating the wall. He read some titles and wondered if she’d really read all of them. There were tons of books, and if his eyes weren’t deceiving him… there were even more behind the ones he saw. He eased himself back into the queen sized bed, wondering how long he would be here.

The paladins should be able to figure out his trajectory - even if the pod’s tracking systems were down. He was sure that Allura was safe, but he felt a bit odd not being able to see her with his own eyes. To assure himself. Where were they? Perhaps they were no longer able to reach earth. Had the remnants of Zarkon’s army followed them to Earth? That would not be good. But then there was nothing he could do with a janked leg, was there? Not from here. Moments ticked by, and his brain kept going in circles.

He frowned, he had to get back to the pod as soon as possible. Tomorrow morning, there was hardly any light left as it was. And he was pretty tired. He did tell Vaira he understood her point - and he did - but the universe wasn’t going to wait around for him to get better. The groaning of the pipes ceased, and he heard another whirring sort of noise.

This was going to be a long night. His mind would not stop spinning scenarios with the paladins and the princess… Were they safe? What about Shiro? His musings were cut short with a knock on the door. Vaira’s head poked in a moment later, eyes sparkling. She entered the room with a tray, wearing a robe.

“Ready for some food?”

“Starving.” He sat up a bit, grimacing at his pained torso.

“Here, let me help you!” She set the tray she was carrying down on her computer desk, leaning over him to help adjust the pillows. She smelled faintly floral and earthy… Lavender? It had been years since he’d smelled the herb, “Better? Or do you need it higher?”

He leaned back, “Much better, thank you.”

He watched her move the legged tray onto his lap, the scent of spices hitting him pleasantly.

“You don’t need to go through all this trouble on my account.”

“It’s no trouble.” She smiled, sitting in her rolling chair, taking one of the bowls for herself, “I like making a big pot and saving the rest for later - one less bowl isn’t going to hurt.”

“Thank you.” He looked down at the steaming meal, wondering what the white dollop in the centre was.

“I’d mix it into the rice at the bottom to help cool it down.” He glanced up at her bowl, where she was doing just that. He followed suit, taking a spoonful. Spicy and savoury.

“I wasn’t sure if you liked spicy or not so I didn’t add as much hot sauce as I normally do.”

“It’s delicious.” He smiled, “I bet your family loves it.”

“They like it. We haven’t talked in awhile.” She stirred her chili, “Everyone has their own lives, you know?”

“Ah. Then your partner…?”

“No partner.” She smiled wistfully, “Just my writing.”

Coran’s eyes widened, “You’re an author?”

“Nothing too crazy,” She laughed, “I’m only marginally successful… Speaking of which…”

She took another bite, turning on her PC, “This is my work room, I hope you don’t mind if I work a bit before bed?”

Coran shook his head, and Vaira settled in to tap away.

He was watching her as he ate. Not much else to look at in the room… Yeah. Whenever she paused, she would get a slight furrow in her brow - trying to come up with the right word. She crossed her legs, robe shifting to reveal the bare skin there.

“How does this sound?” She didn’t take her eyes off the screen, “ 'Through it all, she was glad of the bridges she burnt. Anyone willing would wade across the river to be in her life. She never looked back.’?”

“Is it an exposé or a personal musing?” He took another bite, this chili stuff was good.

“Both in a way, it leads more directly into some more detailed thoughts.”

“I like it.”

She smiled, looking over at him, “Thanks. It’s hard to know if your stuff is any good when you’re trapped in your own head.”

“You’re welcome.” She turned back to her keyboard, and he watched her fingers type furiously. She bit her lip and Coran turned back to his food. She wasn't self conscious at all, was she?

“By the way,” her typing stopped, and she clicked something before sliding the keyboard tray back under the desk, “I think if we get my truck working again I could drive you back to the pod. It would be a lot faster, less stress on your injuries.”

“Is the vehicle in good condition?”

“Well… I think something happened with the engine, but I haven’t gotten Randy out here to take a look - he’s been really busy in town. I’ve just been walking. It’s only an hour walk.”

He found himself looking at her bare legs before he thought better of it. She didn’t seem to notice, still coming up with ideas.

“Or I could go back, and I could video call so you can see what I’m looking at. See if there’s anything worth salvaging before you make the trek out.”

“That might work. I’ve done something similar before…”

“Okay, well I’m going to hit the hay, just shout if you need anything - I’m a decently light sleeper.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, now be careful, I don’t know how much damage the pod sustained.”

“I know Coran-” the video shook as Vaira clambered down the side of the crater, “oof- that was a harder landing than I expected. I’m okay.”

The video straightened up, and Coran looked at the screen intently. Vaira had insisted that he rest more, and after putting a little weight on his leg he agreed. The video wasn’t anywhere near Altean quality - but it would do.

“Coran - how do I get in?” She tilted her camera up to the hatch he fell out of, “Seems a bit high up.”

“That is honestly your best shot.”

“Of course. Okay hold on.” The audio went scratchy and darkness fell over the video. He heard gravel crunching, a grunt and a clang. “Ugh, okay I’m in.”

The video came back and he saw the pod askew, both of Vaira’s hands holding onto the sides as she traversed the inside. Where was the phone…?

“Okay, where’s the panel again?”

“Under the chair there - so above your head, no the other one, yes.” He peered through the gloom, “Can you even see?”

“Oh one sec!” The video tilted forward and he was staring at her feet before a light came on. “Better?”

“Much yes…” Both of her hands were in the shot once more

“Okay, this panel?”

“Right.” She struggled to get it open, the crash denting the metal into an uncompromising state. “Vaira, how is your phone levitating?”

“Oh! Haha it’s not high tech I assure you.” She growled, popping the twisted metal off finally, “I just shoved you in my shirt.”

Oh.

“What am I looking for?”

Right.

“It’ll look like a Nuvonian crystal.”

“Coran, babe, I’m Earth-born and raised,” He was taken aback by being called ‘babe’, “I don’t know about any other planets - aside from ones Earthlings have been to.”

“Right. Uh,” She took her phone back in hand, putting it into the now-opened panel. “There! It’s got blue dots, see?”

“Okay, let me get a better look.” She moved a chair out of the way, pushing her torso into the crevice. “This one?”

“Yes, do you see a… Squiggle with ears?”

“This rabbit-snake-thing?” a finger pointed, trailing over the Altean symbol

“Yes, is there another one on the back of the panel?” Coran asked, “If not it won’t be sending out the signal.”

“One sec.” She wiggled, phone landing on the panel casing, “Sorry, Coran! I’ll pick you up in a sec!”

“Keep going, it’s fine.”

Her elbow knocked the phone and he was staring straight up at her. Her shirt was pulled down as she wiggled in the open panel, barely wide enough for her to fit in. He was only half listening as she listed off what she saw, deep purple lace distracting him a moment.

“Coran, come on, is it going to be past the bird and wires or not?”

“Oh, you’ve gone that far?”

“Sorry Coran, I’ve double checked over the whole thing. Is there a way to fix it from here?”

“I’m afraid not.” He sighed, she wiggled back down, grabbing her phone once more, and flipping the camera so she was looking at him.

“I’m so sorry Coran, maybe you can take a look when you’re feeling a little better? I can go into town and get you crutches if you want so you’re not totally cooped up in that room.”

“Isn’t it an hour?”

“Yeah?”

“Vaira, did you have breakfast today?”

She grinned, “You’ve got a point. Okay I’ll come home to eat then we’ll talk.”

Vaira kept the video chat on as she left, chatting about trivial things. Then things became a little more personal.

“So you were never just an adviser Coran, I can tell.”

“Well… I am also a mechanical engineer. Chief medical officer, and trainer to the Paladins.”

“Do you ever take a break?”

“This is the closest I’ve had to a break in a long time.” He smiled, “Though I wouldn’t call it a break really - I’m in no fit state to enjoy it.”

“What would you do if you were on vacation? Take your partner to another planet?”

His face fell, “I don’t have my partners anymore.”

“Oh god,” Vaira’s face was aghast, horrified at her blunder, “Coran I’m so sorry-”

“It’s all right dear, how could you know?”

She should have known, he was telling her how his whole planet was wiped out - how it was just him and Allura now. Gods, she was so dumb.

“Was this to do with the whole... Zarkon rising?”

He looked away a moment, before looking back to her face, steely expression in place. The trees thinned around Vaira, as he saw her quicken her pace. 

“King Alfor and Queen Solarra died to Zarkon’s hands. We… ah… Were courting. We hadn’t made it official or anything but… I was told to be there for Princess Allura and I… I couldn’t tell them no.”

He heard the screen door shut, not looking at the monitor anymore. It was hard to look at Vaira's face when he talked about it. They were so important to him and now...

“So Allura is your-”

“She would have been.”

“God-” His door opened, and he swivelled in the computer chair, “Coran, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m-” She dropped her tool bag and phone on the floor, throwing her arms around him, “I- I’m alright.”

“That must have been awful,” She gave him a light squeeze, careful of his injuries, “I’m so sorry.”

“…Thank you.” He hugged her back, “I try not to think about it. Nothing to be done.”

“Except to take down Zarkon’s army.” She pulled back a bit, not letting go, “That’s why you need to get back, right?”

He nodded, “I need to help put an end to his tyranny. Allura needs me too.”

“Coran, I want you to know that despite having only met you yesterday... Crazy as it is, I will do whatever I can to reunite you with your family. Allura and the Paladins.”

He nodded, unsure of what to say.

“Right,” She pulled away, “I’ll get us some food then head into town. Maybe bother Randy if he’s in the office to come look at my truck.”

“Well-” Coran cleared his throat, “Maybe I could look at it?”

“Coran, that’s sweet, really… But I don’t want you getting hurt even more over my hunk of junk, okay?”

“Oh alright.”

***

Coran stared at the ceiling, thinking. Vaira said it was an hour walk into town. So he had two hours of boredom. Thinking about the state of the castle or the people on board would not help the situation. Maybe… He could get up? He swung his legs over the bed, wincing as they caught on the duvet. Okay… Now the hard part.

He put a hand on the computer desk, putting all his weight on his good leg. Okay… right. He could do this. He gingerly put his bad leg down, putting weight on it. Oh quiznak. He glanced at the computer chair. Hmmm. Sitting down, he rolled over to Vaira’s discarded tool kit, arranging it in his lap. The smell of motor oil wafting from the bag filled him with determination. He rolled out of the room with his good leg, checking out the rest of the house. Vaira’s room was beside his, a light purple colour splashed on the walls - and a queen sized bed had a silvery grey duvet… He wheeled in, curiosity getting the best of him. She had even more books in here, and he noticed her name on one. He pulled it out… A book about faeries. Reading the back he discovered that this was her first work. He took it out, putting the book back into his room for later. Then he focused on trying to find the way to the garage. He grabbed the many keys off the hook leading outside and got to business.

***

Several passes over the truck and he figured out the source of the problem. He had found a rag and tied it around his forehead to keep the sweat out of his eyes. The heat was only part of the problem, though moving his aching muscles felt right somehow. The problem was easy: it was a faulty alternator. While electrical, it wasn’t actually complicated. Well, not to him. He removed the electrical connections, unbolted the brackets and used the tensioner to free the serpentine belt. He looked over the part, and had it in working order quick enough. He tested it and smiled when the red truck turned over. Yes! He lowered the hood and wheeled back into the house, hoping to clean up before Vaira got home. He was about to hang the keys back up when he heard something crunching its way up the drive.

He peered out the glass door, through the screen to see a tow truck with “RANDY’S” emblazoned on the side. Vaira hopped out, crutches in tow, and smiled at the man who came from the driver’s side... Though it did not reach her eyes. He was broad and sturdily built, he seemed nice enough… He did leer a bit. Any time Vaira turned away from him his eyes ran all over her. Coran watched carefully. He was allowed to look, as long as he didn’t act upon anything… Or made her uncomfortable. She seemed to be putting up with him as a matter of necessity. Vaira could take care of herself, right? He listened intently, only making out some of their conversation.

“Thanks for driving me up Randy, it’s old Mater’s alternator acting up again I bet.” she said from behind him, as Randy puttered about the engine.

“Well I brought the parts, but it’s not going to be cheap.” He said, pulling his head out of the truck’s hood.

“How much?”

Coran missed what what Randy said, but Vaira looked shocked, “I know we’re not in a big city, but that’s too much!”

“Well… You could work it off.”

“If I worked for you I wouldn’t need to get the radiator replaced, would I?” She turned to the truck, as if thinking about what her options were.

“I was thinking more… Sweat equity.”

She turned to him, eyes wide, “I hope that’s a really gross joke.”

He reached for her arm, grabbing it tightly, “That’s up to you.”

Vaira growled, yanking her arm back unsuccessfully and then yelling at him. Calling him things Coran was sure were just as rude as they would be on Altea. He grimaced, rising from the chair to stand at the doors. He opened both carefully.

“Vaira, babe,” he called out, “Everything okay?”

Randy let go of her arm and took a step back like dropping a hot iron. Vaira’s eyes shone, cheeks red.

“Everything’s okay now, this asshole was just being garbage.”

There was an odd standoff between the three of them. Randy not wanting to get into a fight with Coran, and Vaira not wanting to move in case she provoked him.

“I fixed your alternator," Coran broke the stagnation, "you don’t need another mechanic to look at it anymore.”

She immediately headed for the front door, and Coran could see how upset she was as she drew near. He held out his free arm, and Vaira smooshed her face into his chest, crutches dropped to the small patio. He wrapped his arm over her shoulders and his gaze snapped to the man in the driveway.

“You’re Randy, right?”

“…Yeah.”

“Stay away from Vaira. Stay away from everyone, got it?”

“Yeah, whatever man.” Randy spat, getting into his tow truck and wildly turning around the lot - kicking up dust and gravel as he sped away. Coran waited until he was sure the creep was gone before checking on her.

“Are you alright?”

“I think so.” She shook her head, forehead rolling over his chest, “You never think it’ll happen to you… I need to file a complaint… I live alone, that’s going to be interesting from now on.”

“Randy doesn’t think you’re alone anymore, I hope.”

“No.” She looked up at him, eyes shiny, “Thank you for that Coran… I don’t… Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He pulled back, falling heavily into the chair, “And I really did fix your alternator.”

“You shouldn’t have - you’re not really well enough are you?”

“Ehh… Well…” He smiled, “I felt a little cooped up.”

She shook her head, “Thank you, again.”

“Least I could do for the person who rescued me, hmm?”

Vaira shook her head, untying the rag from his forehead - ears springing back, “You’re going to give me grey hair.”

“Is that so?”

“Also, 'babe’?” She laughed, extending the olive branch as she bent to scoop up the crutches, “Where’d you hear that?”

“From you.”

Her eyes snapped to his, and he looked skyward as he sealed his lips tightly, saying nothing more as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“You cheeky bugger.” She slapped his arm playfully, “When did I call you that?”

“Earlier today, when you were checking out the panel.” He wheeled back on the chair, “So are these the crutches?”

She eyed him a moment at the subject change, but let it go.

“Yeah, pretty simple, you use them like this…”


	4. Chapter 4

_A few days later..._

Coran woke to a noise outside his window, a deep grumble sounding like a far off explosion. A flash of light filled the room and his eyes widened. The Galra empire! He shouted for Vaira, attempting to get up and half-falling out of the bed - pain lancing up his leg. Vaira opened his bedroom door, gasping.

"Coran what-"

"Did you hear the explosion? They're here, we have to get to the pod. Now."

"Coran, what explosion?" She bent down to help him up, eyes still full of sleep, "I didn't hear-"

The rumbling once more filled the air.

"That! Come, we must-"

"Coran," Vaira grunted, attempting to hold him up and still, "Coran - that's thunder!"

"Thunder?"

"Yeah, can't you hear the rain?"

The two stood in silence, the howl of the wind outside whipping through the trees. There was a clatter as something fell over - a shovel? - and then another clap of thunder. The low hiss of the rain pelting against the roof was calming to Vaira, but she had to wonder...

"Did it ever rain on Altea?"

"No... There were flaming rocks that fell from the sky." He pulled himself up, "Lance seemed really fond of rain though."

"I like him already." Vaira smiled, "Do you want to experience it? A storm is nothing to sneeze at as far as weather goes..."

***

The two of them made it outside, Vaira grinning as the rain dropped a little more forcefully. Coran was a little more dubious. He watched the human's expression, and she stepped out into the downpour. A laugh escaped her before she turned her head skyward. Didn't Lance say it was just water?

He maneuvered his crutches down the ramp, jolting when the rain hit him. It was cold! Thunder crashed overhead again and Coran jumped.

"Vaira!" He called over the wind, "Is this safe?"

"Probably not!" She laughed again, moving her bare feet over the soft gravel that was her driveway. Coran had to wonder if she was joking. Vaira tilted her head up and the Altean decided to follow her lead. The force of the rain was like getting a massage, forcing the moisture into his skin. It was a bit much for him in all honesty. He opened his eyes to find Vaira doing a little twirl before heading his way.

"Isn't it great?"

"I suppose it's an Earth thing?"

"Oh man, Coran, it's just... Nature's wrath coming down upon you and getting into your skin - doesn't that just make you feel alive?"

He smiled at her and immediately shivered, "Perhaps nature's wrath is too much for me."

"Alright, alright, let's get you dry." She shook her head, leading him back up the ramp. The search for towels and hot chocolate was on.

***

"...And then the clouds release their load as rain. How did the rocks work?"

"I must admit that was an area of learning I did not really focus on."

"I suppose that's fair." Vaira took another sip of her hot chocolate. Coran's yelling dispelled any sleepiness she'd felt, despite the early hour. The wind howled once more and she saw the Altean tense at the thunder clap that followed. It was directly over the house now. The glow from the low kitchen lights threw Coran's face into sharp relief, and she found herself staring.

Until his eyes found hers.

"Do all Alteans have markings like yours?"

"Yes. The colours are varied, like eye colour." He smiled, the folds by his eyes crinkling pleasantly, "Though sometimes you get a colour that isn't hereditary."

"And you said they can glow?"

"Turn off the lights, I can show you." He gave the cushion beside his a pat, "Helps if you're closer."

Vaira got up, face flushing slightly as she turned off the lights under the cabinets. She knew her way around the house and sat beside Coran, knee against his thigh as she sat sideways. It was pitch black.

The room lit up with lightening, giving Vaira a glimpse of the man before her. His eyes found hers in that moment, and then darkness once more. The deep rolling thunder traversed the house as his hands found her knee. Oh god.

Vaira realised in that moment how hot her skin had become.

Her hand found one of his, and she bit her lip when he took it gently - lightly calloused fingers wrapping around her palm. Vaira's heart raced as he brought her hand up, her eyes trying so hard to adjust to the darkness. Her fingers were placed loosely against his skin. His voice was more scratchy than she was used to hearing from him, almost hoarse as he whispered.

"Ready?"

Oh sweet baby Jesus. 

Vaira attempted a noise of confirmation, which must have worked because a faint glow appeared above her fingertips. The light mint colour seemed to pulse ever so softly.

"Most children don't have the force of will to decide to control the glow. Makes for interesting hiding games."

"Why do they pulse like that?"

"They're connected to heartbeats."

"That is seriously amazing..."

Vaira's fingers traced the edge of the glow, and they sat like that for a moment, before his hand fell from hers gently. She traced around the rounded v once more, another flash of lightening casting his face into view. He was watching her intently. Gods.

"Do..." Vaira swallowed, "Do all your markings glow?"

In answer she saw the stripes on his arms light up, just barely, like the glow in the dark stars she had on her ceiling as a kid. It was fascinating. The hand on his face she let fall, knuckles touching his. Her left hand reached for his arm. The pointer finger touched his forearm to see if the light would leak through like a flashlight turning your fingers red. No luck there. Her fingers traced along a stripe, "You're amazing, Coran."

The pulses quickened slightly and he doused the glow, plunging them into darkness.

"If you say so." He cleared his throat, voice returning to normal. Vaira pulled her hands back, wondering what line she'd crossed. She shifted and was going to move away when his eye markings lit up once more.

"Forgive me, I'm not used to compliments."

"I was never good at receiving them either, honestly." She found herself smiling, "I just had to keep something in mind after saying 'thank you'."

"Which was?"

"If I trust the person complimenting me, why would they lie about the compliment? I trust people's judgements on that sort of thing. Well... compliments anyways."

"Interesting." She felt him move on the couch a bit. Was he uncomfortable? The lights came closer. "Do you really think I'm 'amazing' or just my markings?"

"Both, actually. You are a truly kind person Coran, it's not always easy to find one of those."

His heartbeat quickened, and she smiled just as another flash appeared.

"Thank you." Coran asked softly. Vaira realised that this might be making him uneasy, "Can I shower first this morning?"

"Of course, Coran, take your time." Vaira paused, "You'll be fine in there?"

"Are- Are you offering to-"

"I'm! I'm just going to make sure the mat's secure and stuff so you don't fall, I'll let you know when it's ready." Vaira bolted up out of the couch and practically ran for the bathroom. Oh my god, you idiot! Why would you even ask? He's a grown man, he can let you know if he needs help! Holy shit holy shit holy shit- Breath. Breath, Vaira.

She tried to follow her own advice and took a moment in the bathroom to steady herself. Okay, get the guy a towel. Adhere the mat to the bottom of the tub. Do not think about asking if he'll need help getting in and out because you are NOT going to come off as a creeper. Nope. Nuh-uh. If he needs help... we'll get to that if it happens.

His markings are probably all over his body.

Shut your mouth, brain.

"Shower's ready, yell if you need anything!"

Vaira hid in her bedroom and hoped her mind would stop providing images.

***

“What are you making tonight?” Coran asked from the couch, putting down his almost complete copy of the faerie book he pinched from Vaira’s room a few days prior.

“Well, since you haven’t been to Earth, I thought I’d make some different dishes from around the world. This is going to be some standard Greek. I couldn’t get lamb - which is more traditional - so I got chicken.” She smiled at him from behind the counter, “The secret to good Greek is tzatziki sauce - that stuff is amazing.”

“I guess I’ll find out.”

Vaira wore a skirt today, and as much as he didn’t want to come across as a Randy type, he also felt himself watching her move. The talk about Alfor and Solarra a few days ago was difficult for him. Solarra had died before Zarkon showed his true nature… But with the threat he posed rising… Alfor and he hardly had any time together as partners. When Alfor asked him to stay with Allura… He said it was what Solarra would have wanted with wet eyes and he… He couldn’t refuse. Alfor had to fight… Coran knew that any day he might not come back. Things had changed after Solarra died. Every conversation had an edge to it, like the missing piece of their puzzle left their jagged edges colliding - trying to fit into a space not meant for them to hold as two. They were better as three.

Vaira however… She smiled at him as he caught her eye. Did anything get to her?

“Are you enjoying your contraband?” She nodded at the book, putting the chicken in the fridge to marinate.

“Oh.” He chuckled, accent a little sheepish, “I couldn’t help myself after you said you were a writer.”

“MmmmHmm, you said that already,” She rolled her eyes, coming to sit opposite him, “And?”

“It’s odd.”

She burst out laughing, “Charmer, aren’t you?”

“In a good way!” He huffed, “Altean’s don’t really ‘do’ fantasy. It could really happen, you know?”

“Oh,” She stifled her laughter, “I suppose you’re right. So what DO you read?”

“Crime, mystery…" He sighed, "When I get the chance.”

“Which is 'never’ with your job description.”

“Correct. So this,” he tapped the cover, “is nice. You write scenes from experience?”

“Well,” Vaira watched as he flipped open the book to where a slip of paper lay, “Most of them.”

“Ah,” He suppressed a smile, “So you haven’t had sex with a faerie then?”

She burst out laughing again, and his smile broke through as her cheeks reddened, “No you butt! I draw from my experiences and what I would want to happen-”

He raised a brow before looking at the book, “So you’d want to be 'ravished’ and-”

The Altean grinned as she snatched at the book, barely managing to keep it away, “'She reached past her navel and’-”

She was laughing as she grabbed for the book while he played keep-away, still trying to read snippets.

“Come on Coran, that is my first book - it was years ago!”

“You mean,” He pulled the book out of the way again as Vaira mounted the wooden coffee table, “You don’t want to be - Ooo.”

“Coran, you dingus,” She shoved his shoulder into the couch, stretching for the book, “This sex scene is probably the most tame thing I’ve written, don’t-”

She growled jokingly as he stretched further, “Don’t think this is anything like what 'I want’.”

Vaira grabbed the book finally, sticking her tongue out at him, “Twisting my words.”

“Vaira?”

“What?”

“Would you mind?”

She realized she was practically straddling him, and she backed off, face as red as a beet. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing. It was too easy to rile her up.

He managed to contain his mirth, only just. “Was that your plan?”

“What if it was Mr. Keep-Away?” She turned, heading back to the kitchen, “You said it yourself, you’re too old for me.”

“When did I say that?” He said, ready to let the subject drop as his last joke was being taken seriously and that game of keep-away was fun… But not all of his body knew what was a joke of a woman in his lap and what was simply... a woman in his lap.

“When you said you were six hundred and three.” She opened the fridge, “Do you want some pop?”

“…I’m not sure.” Quiznak. He looked for cover, spotting a blanket.

“Oh sorry! It’s carbonated… Sugar water basically.” She pulled two cans out, “I have coke - which is heavier and kind of hard to describe and grapefruit - much better than the actual fruit.”

“Again,” Coran shifted, pulling the throw over his lap, “Not sure what that translates to.”

“Well why don’t you try both and I’ll have the other one.”

 

***

 

He went for the grapefruit soda, which wouldn’t be so bad if he’d had one or two.

He had five. In one sitting.

“Coran, you know, these aren’t really good for you.”

“Leave an old man to his vices?”

“Nuh uh,” She took the last can back to the fridge, “These are my favourite - no offence to Coke - and I want one before I go into town tomorrow.”

“Can I come with you?”

“Coran,” Vaira sighed from the kitchen, “I know you must be cooped up in here…”

She looked over at him, and he looked torn between morose and just a little hopeful, “…Aw, what the hell.”

He grinned, “Is that a yes?”

“Fine! But you’re wearing a hat. And makeup.”

He held up his hands in surrender.

“Ugh!” She growled, “You are insufferable! I suppose you’ll find some way to push me into taking you back to the pod too.”

“You’ve seen through my plot.”

“Uh huh, takes a real Sherlock Holmes to figure that one out.” She shook her head, “It’s just not easy with the crater and-”

“I appreciate you taking care of me.” Coran got up, using the crutches beside the couch, “but I have others that need me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Vaira let out a sigh, “It pains me to see you like this. Speaking of which-”

Her voice raised as he headed for the bathroom, “-we need to check your injuries again, change out the pads!”

“Yes, dear!”

“Ugh, fine, go to the bathroom you grapefruit guzzler!”

“Yes, dear!”

She heard him chuckling as he closed the door. What a little snake, looking at her with those big purple eyes of his. Not fair. Using his Altean mind tricks to get her to comply to his will. Though… She shook her head, wondering when they’d gotten so cordial. It had been… A week? Already? Well, time flies fast when you’re having fun they say. It was nice to be able to bounce ideas off him while she worked - and… Well ...The view was nice. Even if he was an alien. Because he was an alien? Those eyes were something else. And if she had to bet - those markings were probably everywhere.

Everywhere? Her shoulder devil supplied.

Oh stars, why? So she was crushing on the alien she rescued… She didn’t need to think about his… Equipment. Did it look like a humans? Or was it- NO. No no no no no. Bad Vaira. Very, very bad Vaira. Her face was hot and she once again cursed her red hair complexion. Everyone she knew with red hair (which to be fair wasn’t many) blushed like her. Over embarrassment, anger, working out… Anything really. It was frustrating at times. Maybe she should start wearing makeup around the house so he wouldn’t know.

Or not, because makeup is a pain in the ass when you don’t have anywhere to be.

“Where are you?”

Vaira jolted, clutching at her chest and feeling like an old southern belle for doing so.

“Where were you just now?” Coran asked again, carefully leaning against the counter, “You seemed to be deep in thought.”

“It’s nothing, really... Ever seen a movie?”

 

***

 

“That was delicious, Vaira, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, now shh! I’m trying to watch.”

She took his plate, putting it on the far side of the coffee table so he could stretch his leg out if he wished. The movie they were watching was a murder mystery, and Coran was enjoying it - even if some Earth references were lost on him. Coran knew when Vaira started yawning that it wouldn’t be long before she succumbed to sleep. She started nodding off, jerking her head up, nodding off, and again and again until Coran just pulled her against him so she would stop distracting him.

She was stiff for a minute before relaxing, and Coran wondered what, exactly, was going through her mind. Vaira pulled the blankets up to her bare shoulder, tucking her feet up onto the couch. She was leaning against him properly now and he turned his attention back to the movie. It was pretty fast paced, more action than he would have expected for the genre. Her right arm was resting on his leg, and he didn’t think too much about it until her hand moved onto his knee.

Her eyes were on the television set, but her thumb moved back and forth on his knee, absentmindedly. He was trying to pay attention to the movie, he was. He was a rational man, he thought, logical enough to know that she was a child in Altean years. But she wasn’t Altean… And she certainly wasn’t a child. His thumb caressed her shoulder from beneath the blanket, mimicking her hand. He heard her intake of breath over the explosions on screen and felt his body grow hot.

So…

This was happening.

Whatever “this” was.

She leaned more into him, moving her elbow to his other leg, still rubbing his knee. When nothing happened, Coran tried turning his attention back to the movie. Maybe she was really just unaware of what her hands were doing to him? His attention immediately snapped back to Vaira when her hand slid up his thigh a few inches.

Oh.


	5. Chapter 5

Coran wondered - briefly - if it was a sexy game of chicken or if she was actually being serious. He let his fingers droop slightly, skimming the edge of her camisole strap to test his hypothesis.

Another tense few seconds.

Another couple of inches up his thigh, her thumb rubbing back and forth the whole time. His heart skipped when she switched to moving her whole hand back and forth. Coran felt his throat dry up and all blood rush to his lower half. His digits moved of their own accord, skirting her clavicle. His thumb rested on her neck, and he felt her swallow. Coran rubbed over her taunt skin, feeling her heartbeat thundering under his touch.

Vaira’s wandering hand was almost at the edge of his fully tented pants, hand giving his thigh a squeeze before continuing the caress. He swallowed hard.

“You’re,” He cleared his throat, “Awfully good at that.”

She pulled away, sitting up properly, and the chill of the room hit him hard. She turned to look at him, smiling. The look in her eyes were predatory and goosebumps raised all over his arms. Not just from the cold room.

“That’s not all I’m good at.”

Coran bit his lip, Vaira was back lit from the tv which was now playing the menu screen over and over. The glow of it cast an aura of light around her that made her look… Ethereal. The look in her eyes was of this universe though - all heat and… Need.

“Do you want to find out what else, Coran?”

Did Arusians have horns?

“Yes.”

Desperately.

She smiled again, throwing the blanket to the floor, eyes wandering over his tented pyjama pants. The fabric was straining and she bit the inside of her lip, a tiny noise escaping her. Green eyes found his, and she lifted her skirt, straddling him. She kept herself elevated off his lap, one hand on his shoulder. Coran wasn’t sure where to put his hands, eyes locked with hers.

He hesitantly put his hands on her thighs and she pushed a stray hair out of his face. Vaira’s fingers brushed his neck, palm resting on his jaw. A kiss on his forehead before she tilted his head up to sweep her lips against his. He kissed her back with the same tenderness, whispers against each other. It was nice but not what he expected. He gripped her thighs in appreciation, a little harder than he'd intended.

Vaira bit his lip the same time she grabbed a fistful of hair and he groaned, hips moving involuntarily. She pushed into his chest, one hand on his jaw the other tangling through his hair. Stars above that was good. His hands gripped her thighs again, roving up and around to pull her close - her sudden passion had him straining to touch her. As much as he could, as much as she’d allow. A hand slid up her back to hold her to him as they kissed. His tongue caressed her lower lip, earning him a small moan.

She had him trapped between the couch and her now rolling hips. Quiznak. Her tongue joined his, and he tried to thrust against her to no avail. He felt himself growl, grabbing a fistful of hair making her moan into his mouth. Perhaps he was being a bit rough, but she seemed to enjoy it. Stars knew he was. Her skin was like fire against his, she was so warm... Coran kissed the side of her neck and she shuddered, clearly he found a good spot. He tugged her hair again while pulling her ass down, driving her hips against his. Vaira gasped, rolling herself against his pants. They were separated only by thin pajamas and her underwear.

Coran felt something tear at his side, but ignored it - hands finding her way under her shirt, pulling her against him. He rolled his hips and she pulled back a moment, voice breathless.

“Coran do you- Wait! Coran you’re - stop it - you’re bleeding.”

He almost told her to ignore it, but she was already scooting backwards, pulling away from his touch. He groaned, defeated, head falling against the back of the couch.

Of course.

Why would his wound stay put during an intense make out session? That would be too much luck. He scrubbed a hand over his face, and he cursed his luck, listening as Vaira knocked something over in her haste.

“It’s probably nothing-”

“I don’t want you to get more injured.” She huffed, turning on the lamp beside his head. He squinted against the sudden brightness, “We can’t have sex all the time if you bleed out, okay?”

Sex… All the time…? She started pulling the shirt off him and he complied, in his own head too much to say anything.

It wasn’t just a spur-of-the-moment thing? He thought he was just… Convenient. Perhaps he still was. Perhaps he was just to be used for this purpose more than once… He’d had worse arrangements.

“God damn.” She said admiringly, kissing his chest a moment before looking over the bloody bandages.

“I have… Other places to kiss if-”

“Coran.” Her tone had a slight warning to it and he sighed, turning to allow her better access to his taped side. This was fine, and he knew what he had to look forward to. It seemed like eons before she finished prodding his side, but he said nothing just let her do her work. When he was deemed patched up, she looked at him as if not sure what to do with him with the lights on. He pat the cushion beside him invitingly. She obliged, facing him with her feet tucked under her skirt. He brushed his fingers through her hair.

“You’re something else, Vaira.”

“Mm, I hope that’s a good thing.”

“Don’t be daft,” he said softly, “Of course.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, old man.” Her smile was as cheeky as her words and he found himself smiling back. “I wouldn’t be able to tell your age with a body like that though…”

“Only the best for you.”

She laughed and he leaned in for a kiss.

***

Coran was not sure about the fashion choices of the day. He had to hide his ears and markings - which was fine, he understood. But the crutches and the drawstring pants seemed to make him stand out as it was. He kept his eyes downcast, looking like he was really invested in where he was placing the crutches when people walked by.

“Hi Vaira, I heard about Randy - ” Coran snapped his eyes up, and saw a handsome brown man chatting her up, “That guy’s scum. You okay up in that big house all alone?”

“I’m not alone, Suresh,” Vaira smiled, looking back at Coran, “My- uh- my boyfriend lives with me.”

“Oh.” He looked Coran over, and the Altean hoped his eyes weren’t too obvious. “Well… That’s good. Does Randy know?”

“Coran is the one that convinced him to leave.”

“Cool.” Suresh looked between the two of them, “Catch you later Vaira, call me if you need anything.”

“Thanks man,” She gave him a quick hug, “See you next game?”

“You know it!” Suresh started to walk away, “Nice to meet you man.”

“Same.” Coran nodded stiffly.

When they were alone on the sidewalk Vaira let out a breath, “Well hopefully that spreads that rumour fast. Suresh is such a gossip.”

“What game?”

“Hm? Oh!” She grinned, “I play Dungeons and Dragons with some of the guys in town.”

Coran followed behind her, checking out the area, trying to shut down the feelings of covetousness that gripped him for a moment. The language of love - er, sex - was possessive but… He knew Vaira wasn’t his. They’d pashed on the couch last night, that’s all that happened. And she made him laugh during the week until his chest hurt - and she’d laughed at his awful anecdotes about his youth. She cared for him - his injuries anyway, he knew she felt a sense of moral duty but… Was it more? He would let her choose what to do… and try to ignore his childish envy.

***

“Coran, what about this one?” Vaira held up a solid blue button up top, and he came around to inspect it, “It’s the same colour as your space outfit was.”

The Altean nodded and she felt pleased, adding it to her cart. She’d grabbed a pack of men’s undershirts, as he’d bled through the last one… Not to mention the car grease. It was kind of fun clothes shopping for someone else. She hated doing it for herself. So he had some plaid dress shirts and a comfy mustard hoodie… And a new beanie.

The one he was wearing was a bit too snug on him. And she picked some jeans up, hoping he’d be able to get them on okay when his leg felt better. Loose linen pants too… He picked out chinos himself and Vaira smiled as he took interest in a blazer. She quietly grabbed the one in his size. It felt like they were on a date - like they’d been together for long enough to not cling but still- Her thought was interrupted. Coran held up an ugly Christmas sweater and grinned like an idiot, the green jumper had a stocking on it with a single word “HUNG”. She burst out laughing, almost folding double when he raised a single brow - she heard him laughing with her, coming around to the side of the cart.

“Okay Coran,” She wheezed, finally getting her breathing under control, “Let’s get some socks for you- are these okay?”

“They’re perfect dear.” He kissed her forehead and her heart flipped. What… What made him say that? ‘Dear’? The last - and only - time he said it (without a joke attached) was when they talked about his passed-on partners. A slip of the tongue there, she’d been sure. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she felt her heartbeat speed up. Over a simple endearment? And why did he-

He leaned in, whispering in her ear, “Don't be alarmed. Randy’s over there.”


	6. Chapter 6

Vaira froze, not sure what to do. Coran kissed the top of her head once more, murmuring something about it being okay. She couldn’t help but let her eyes dart over, landing on the creep. Coran tried asking her what they should do for dinner to distract her. Vaira caught Randy’s eye and turned away quickly - too quickly? 

“Vaira, dinner?”

“Oh uh, I was thinking about Italian…” She tried to focus on the Altean in front of her, “Um, do you want to check out the food section?”

“Sounds perfect.” His accented baritone calmed her somewhat, though she still felt Randy’s eyes on her back as they left the area. They made their way through the food aisles, and Coran asked about Earth desserts. Coran was able to walk beside her in the wide aisles of the food section, and Vaira tried again to not think about how much she was enjoying it. It wasn’t long before they entered the frozen section, which got her talking about ice cream.

“There are tons of different flavours - and textures, depending on what’s in it.”

“Fascinating, sounds a bit like Ritnik juice,” Coran sighed wistfully, “They have so many different kinds… It’s iced too…”

When they reached the ice cream Vaira pointed out her favourites, grabbing some for them to try.

“Ooo mint chocolate chip, yes! Ew Tiger…”

She started chuckling and Coran enquired.

“Oh… Well,” She was a little red, gesturing at the Neopolitan, “This kind of featured in my… Sexual debut.”

His eyes snapped to hers, “You’re joking.”

“Nope.” She shook her head, “Fanfiction had my partner question if I’d been lying about being a virgin.”

“And the ice cream…?” He sounded confused about the jump to fanfiction.

“I, uh,” She laughed, throwing a pint of black cherry into the cart, “had to lick it up… From wherever it was.”

“And you went along with their suggesti-” He stopped when he noticed her biting her lip, “You suggested it.”

“I’ve always had a flair for the dramatic.” She grinned, shaking her head, “Now drop it - or you’ll never know first hand.”

“Yes, dear.” He sounded pleased as punch, but she had to ask.

“Do you normally call you partners ‘dear’?”

“Oh. No.” He slowed a moment before catching up with her, “It’s an endearment I don’t actually use for partners.”

“Hmmm… I use 'hon’ or 'honey’… Sometimes 'sweetie’. What do you use?”

“There… Isn’t really a proper translation from Altean.” He thought a moment, “It’s 'kara’ and it means 'my love’ and 'completion’. Sometimes 'my heart’.”

“Wow, Coran,” Vaira turned to face him, “That’s pretty heavy for a pet name.”

“Well… I’ve only used it with two other people.”

Oh. Right. His passed partners.

“I used to use an Altean equivalent of 'babe’ though. Jiuko. When I was younger.”

“Well I guess that makes more s-”

Randy passed by the aisle, watching her with a sneer as he slowly walked by.

“Let’s get out of here.”

They left the frozen food only to be caught up once more. He obviously wasn't going to let it go.

“Oi, Vaira!” Randy called from a few aisles over, and she stiffened when he started walking towards her, lowering his voice for the next bit, “What the hell did you have to report me for?”

“Just because I wouldn’t have sex with you?" He was loud enough that some other patrons started looking their way. "You slut."

Vaira’s cheeks were inflamed, and she bit her tongue, holding a hand up to Coran. She was going to let the whole thing pass until she saw a young girl staring, wide eyed.

“You know what, Randy?” She turned to him, meeting his eyes, “I never wanted to have sex with you - but you felt the need to make a big deal in the grocery store - so here we are.”

“Yeah right, you couldn’t get enough co-”

“No, Randy.” She seethed, “You DON’T get to decide that YOU want sex and then GET ANGRY when a woman tells you NO.”

“Listen here you bitch-”

“NO, YOU LISTEN - YOU CAN GO TO HELL!”

Store employees and a security guard were hoofing their way over. And as furious as Randy was, he could see them too. He turned, muttering about loud mouthed bitches. The young teen looked nervous, and Vaira nodded at her before turning to leave.

“Let’s go home, Coran.”

***

“Coran, I really don’t like this.”

“I know, but I need to see for myself.” He wobbled out of the truck, “As genius as your video conference was, there’s nothing like actually looking yourself.”

Vaira rounded the front of the truck, “So you’ve said. Let me carry the tools, it might be difficult to use crutches in there.”

Coran nodded, frowning. He put the crutches in the back of the truck, trying out his foot.

“It’s not as bad as it was.” He grit his teeth, “I could probably walk it.”

“Or you could lean on me.” Vaira rolled her eyes, “Do all guys have a problem asking for help?”

“Well it’s probably just,” He gave her shoulder a squeeze as she wrapped her free arm around him, “testosterone poisoning.”

“Mm, well stop it.” Vaira started moving with him, “I already know you’re macho okay? You crash landed on a strange planet and woo-ed the first alien you saw. No need to 'prove your manhood' by hurting yourself.”

Vaira could feel the grin though she couldn't see it from under his arm. Alteans and humans were clearly not so different. They got to the edge of the crater and Coran looked down unhappily. This was not going to be fun.

“As much as I enjoyed those pjs you’re wearing,” Vaira gave his side a squeeze, extracting herself from his embrace, “I think you will have an easier time scooting down on your butt.”

Coran’s frown deepened, moustache hiding his top lip.

“How will I get back up?”

“Uh…” Vaira looked down the crater again, “I could try carrying you on my back, but I’d be afraid to drop you…”

“Would you pull me?” Coran asked, “I know it’s a lot to ask but-”

“What are you thinking?”

“The bit of the hull that fell off could be used like a sled. I could even pull myself up if we had enough rope…”

“Sorry, no rope.”

“Well… Let’s get down there.”

After a thoroughly embarrassing butt scootch down the side of the crater, Vaira helped him up into the cockpit. His leg was protesting, but he ignored it, using the flashlight to get into the crevice she’d been in before.

“The crystal generator is cracked too, no wonder…”

He popped his head back, “Do you have… Oh, right.”

“Yes, this is Earth, home of shitty human tech and no magical crystals that provide power.” Vaira sighed, “I really wish I could help.”

“That’s alright,” he sat down, thinking, “I’m just not sure why they haven’t come for me. I’m worried about them.”

Vaira knew it wasn’t just that he was worried for the Paladins and Allura… He was also afraid of losing the last person who came from his time. His last piece of home. Even if he didn’t realize it, Vaira could only imagine what losing the Princess would do to him. She would have been his daughter…

“I’m sure they’ll be okay Coran.” She rubbed between his shoulder blades softly, “You said it yourself, they’ve come a long way since they were first chosen as Paladins.”

“You’re right, I can’t help it.” He sighed, “They’re all so young, I feel responsible for them.”

Vaira remembered the youngest of the troupe was only fifteen or sixteen and she could sympathize. They were all young. Too young for the responsibilities given to them. They sat for a few minutes before Coran inspected the rest of the damage. The look on his face broke Vaira’s heart. He was so sure through the rest of the week that they’d be by to pick him up any minute. As the days went on…

And now he was faced with the idea that he could not get to them either.

Coran watched Vaira clamber over rubble to find the piece of the hull that fell off and wondered about her. She tried not to show it, but the exchange in the store with Randy really had her on edge. She was so helpful and kind to him these past few days, he wondered how she managed it all. She didn’t seem to be upset at having her routine shattered by him - quite the opposite. She got upset when he wouldn’t bother her for help. Coran wasn’t sure what drove people to do that for others. He considered himself a fairly nice person but would he do as much as she did for him to a stranger? …Maybe. He’d like to think that he would, but with the issue of Zarkon he wondered if he wouldn’t just foist someone off to another place. Without Zarkon’s army… he might still have done.

Well, that wasn’t an issue right now, was it?

Vaira came back into view and he waved back at her. Looks like she found the piece of hull she was looking for.


	7. Chapter 7

“Yeah and can we also get a two litre of Sprite? Mm? Yeah 7Up is fine. Yup. How long? Great, thanks so much- Oh yes, visa please. Thanks, bye. Bye.” Vaira let out a sigh, ending the call before looking into the living room. Coran was inspecting his new duds, and the sight was soothing.

He seemed genuinely concerned at the price at checkout so she made him get her a quarter key chain from a coin machine near the entrance to distract him. It also left some of the secret things she packed hidden.

He found the blazer. Coran’s eyes lit up, and they found hers. She couldn’t help but smile, putting her cell on the counter to join him.

“Food’s on it’s way - This is Indian though… I can’t make Indian to save my life. Anyway, I hope you like the colour I grabbed.”

Coran smiled, “You didn’t have to. We were just grabbing basics you said-”

“I know - I just think you’ll look good in it.” She sat beside him on the couch, “Probably not until tonight though, I tend to eat Indian like a starving person - it’s just so good. Don’t want to catch you in the crossfire.”

He paused a moment, putting the blazer down carefully.

“What do you mean, 'until tonight’?”

“I have a surprise for you, if you think your leg can handle a little more bouncing in the truck.”

***

“That was delicious.”

“Wasn’t it though?” Vaira sighed happily, “I’m so glad we have leftovers.”

She started packing up the meal, and Coran leaned back on the couch when she shooed him away from helping. He smiled as she gave his knee a squeeze, leaning over him to grab his cup. Coran stood after a moment, heading to the bathroom to change. Vaira had helped him pick out the best pieces to go with the blazer - and while he wondered at what her plans were this evening, she had not budged. Whatever it was, he was glad his leg was improving. He could shower now instead of sitting in the tub… Being able to easily bend over to do his own bandages certainly helped him feel more like himself. A quick shower left him thinking as he sloughed off the bits of flaky skin. He was regenerating nicely. All thanks to Vaira’s care he was sure. They had talked about the possibility of visiting a hospital, and he understood why she was hesitant. What if someone less kind had found him? Or... he frowned, what if he wasn’t found at all? No, this is what happened. And now... he scrubbed his face under the water’s hot stream, now he found himself wanting to impress her.

Was she interested in him that way? Or was he just some kind of... pet project? Vaira didn’t seem the type to lead people on but then... they hadn’t really discussed what they were doing. He was a fling, if anything, he was sure. He stepped out of the shower, drying and redoing his leg bandages. His torso was practically good as new now, despite the setback from a few days ago. When... he smiled, well... he wouldn’t mind being a fling he supposed. He wasn’t really a ‘fling’ person but... The Altean dressed, looking at himself in the mirror. Not too bad. The cornflower blue button up worked well with the navy blazer. He did up the single button, checking that the dress shirt was tucked into his jeans. He wondered at Vaira’s choice of brown shoes and belt but the finished look was nice.

He pushed his hair back again. Why was he so concerned about his appearance? Vaira had seen him look a lot worse and had at least deemed him nice enough to snog on the couch. He smoothed his moustache nervously.

“Coran?” Vaira’s voice broke him of his thoughts, a light knock on the door, “Are you okay?”

“Yes!” He opened the door quickly, not wanting her to think of him as a total invalid. Vaira was in nothing but a satin bathrobe.

“Okay, I’ll be a few minutes and then I’ll be ready. You look really good,” Her eyes wandered over him, “Earth clothing suits you.”

“You think so?”

She nodded, “Now vamoose! I’ll try to be quick.”

***

The minutes ticked by, music blaring from the bathroom. He swore he could hear her singing along, voice drowned out by the beat. He desperately wanted to do something to occupy himself, but whenever he picked up a book to read, he’d find himself looking down the hallway again. She was very distracting. He had a mission, and it was to return to Allura and the Paladins and to save the universe. Vaira had her own life, which was just fine. Really.

Finally, the music stopped and Vaira emerged. Hip hugging leather pants caught him before he could look at her face. A primary red peplum top matched her lips and Coran rose, watching her come closer, into the light of the kitchen. Black and silver flats matched her bracelets but Coran couldn’t stop staring at her eyes. They glittered silver like star fire. She smiled, teeth hidden behind her cherry lips.

“I clean up okay, right?”

“You look radiant.”

“Oh.” Her eyes hid behind blackened lashes, “Thank you Coran.”

She cleared her throat, “Shall we?”

“Yes, of course.”

She clicked down the hallway, grabbing a large bag from her bedroom as he made his way to the door, crutches slowing his progress. He wouldn’t have to use them too much longer, but any time off his leg was time it could heal. He heard her click back down the hallway to stand beside him.

“It’s probably much too fancy for what we’re doing.” Vaira smiled nervously, grabbing her keys off the hook, “But I thought I should dress up like you.”

“You far surpass me, I’m afraid.”

She laughed, black cat liner not able to compete with the silver glitter that drew his gaze to her green pools.

“Come on, flatterer.” She let him go first, locking up behind him. Coran noticed some kind of lump in the back of the truck, but Vaira steered him toward the cab before he could inspect it.

They headed out, and though it was dark Coran knew that this road would take them up past the pod. He watched her in the twilight, the lights of the dash making her jewellery glow. A bump made him look out the windshield at the twin beams of light illuminating the way forward. The dust from the road rising up to swirl before the yellow glow before hitting the truck and disappearing. They passed the curve in the road where the pod lay and kept going. The logging road wasn’t used too often, which explained the rough going.

“Almost there.” She said, as if reading his thoughts.

They made it to a fork in the road, and Vaira switched gears - heading up the hill. A few more turbulent minutes and they hit a clearing. Vaira made a small turn around and came to a stop, killing the engine.

“We’re here.”

“What’s here?” He asked, looking through the darkness and seeing nothing.

“You’ll see,” She said opening her door, the cab light flicking on. She grabbed the duffel from behind her seat, “Careful getting out.”

He followed her example, leaving his crutches on his seat. Vaira was moving in the bed of the truck so he came up beside her, holding to the edge of the truck. There was an air bed in the back, and Vaira was laying out blankets.

“I thought since it’s a clear night we should go stargazing.” She paused, light of the cab throwing her features into stark contrast, “Oh no, you probably already do that all the time from your ship!”

“N-no!” Coran stammered as her face fell, “I don’t know if I’ve ever seen the stars from this side of your planet. I’ve never been to Earth, remember? This is a great idea.”

“…Really?”

“Truly.”

“Oh good.” Vaira sighed, “I hope it’s not too corny.”

He shook his head, “I do see now what you meant by over dressed.”

She laughed, “Yes, well… I don’t often get the chance.”

She paused, tucking pulling pillows out of the bag, “It’s setup if you want to come up. There’s a stool at the end there.”

Coran leaned heavily on the truck, getting onto the mattress with relative ease. Vaira fluffed the pillows before leaning out, closing the driver’s side door, enveloping them in darkness. Coran felt her sit back down through the air mattress, shaking out a blanket.

“Here.” She tossed one side over him and they settled in, letting their eyes adjust to the gloom.

“Coran?”

“Mm?”

“I’m glad I was the one to find you.”

“Me too.” He looked her way, barely able to see her outline. The stars splattered the sky and he wondered how he let them become mere background to him. He felt her hand find his from beneath the blankets, and he gave it a squeeze. The stars were slowly becoming more visible as their eyes adjusted, speckling the sky with pinpricks of light.

“What’s it like up there?”

“It’s…” Coran struggled to find a way to describe space the way it really was - the way he used to see it. “It’s like living in a void - impossibly big, and you feel so small in the vastness of it all. Yet… Yet it is so beautiful you don’t mind just being part of it.”

“…Wow.” She whispered, “I always wanted to go… I’d love to see the lilies you talked about… Just experiencing life in space would be amazing - Oh!”

He saw it too, a shooting star. They fell into a comfortable silence once more, which left Coran to think about the woman holding his hand. She hadn’t asked him to take him with her when he went - why would she? But he could see excitement in her eyes whenever he brought up the Lion Castle or his time aboard. He knew he’d be her ticket to a life far beyond the ‘boring provincial life’ as she put it. But he couldn’t. He was having a bit of an issue within himself, knowing he’d be gone soon and their fairytale would be over. Not that she saw it that way, he was sure. It would just prove that he was just a pash on her couch, nothing more. Not that he wanted more than that anyway… Right?

“Hon, look!” She pointed with their joined hands so he knew where, “Bats!”

He listened as she talked about how bats hunted down pests like mosquitoes while analyzing what she’d just called him. 'Hon’? Well… They’d been acting the part of boyfriend/girlfriend for awhile now that he thought about it. He was probably over thinking a slip of the tongue. Yes, that was it.

“Coran? Is this okay?”

“The sky looks lovely.”

“No…” she gave his hand a squeeze, “This.”

“Oh.” He smiled, though she could not see it, dismissing his inner thoughts for a moment, “I’m enjoying that too.”

She pulled their linked hands above the blankets, kissing the back of his hand, “Good.”

She came closer, careful of his injured side, laying an hand over his chest. His left hand came to rest on top of hers, and they watched the stars together once more. Coran found himself stroking the back of her hand absentmindedly while his thoughts wandered.

Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if he pretended that she liked him on more than a physical level… The signs of affection were there - but there was no real chance of her liking him as much as-

No.

No, he liked her company and she was… Enticing. He did not wonder what her dreams were… Or if he could help her achieve them. That would be… Bad. He was going to leave soon. Any day now. Falling for anyone at this point in his life would be stupid. So he just wouldn’t. He lived a life too dangerous to contemplate bringing more innocents into. Vaira pulled her hands away, shifting to get comfortable. Her head rested on his shoulder and he kissed the top of it automatically, hearing her sigh happily. The sound warmed him.

Quiznak.

No. No, no, no, no, no! She was pleasant to be around and this physical intimacy after so long without was nice. That was all.

“What do you think, hon? She said quietly, "Do you want to stay a longer or do you want to go home?”

There was the pet name again. Damn if it didn’t sound nice.

They ended up staying a bit longer, until Vaira started yawning.

Coran cursed himself for joining his hand with hers on the gear shift… But also just happy to see the way her smile reached her eyes.

She strode up to the front porch, and Coran was struck once more by her leather pants. She turned to face him after unlocking the door. Stars, she was beautiful. He was in so much trouble.

“How are your injuries holding up?” She held the door open for him so he could manoeuvre more easily with the crutches, “You scared me when you started to bleed again when we were… Uh… Making out.”

“They’re fine.” He made his way to the couch to take off his shoes, “I should be up and running in a week’s time.”

“Altean’s are built of strong stuff.” Vaira yawned, “Sorry, I think I’m going to hit they hay… Goodnight.”

“…Goodnight.”

Coran looked over the bags of clothes on the floor as Vaira closed the bathroom door. He took them to his room, finding a pair of PJ bottoms and slipping into them.

He found himself staring at the ceiling, listening as Vaira readied herself for bed. Her door clicked and then… silence.

He should be tired.

He knew that. He should just go to bed and stop over thinking things. Like the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed. Ugh. Or how her hand fit so nicely in his. Or how she genuinely seemed to like him. Maybe... more than just like him? Quiznak…

He sat up, the clock letting him know it had been an hour of tortured thinking. He rubbed a hand over his face. Contemplating his options. There were two doors separating them. That was it. What would she say if he asked to join her? 'Wow Coran you’re so desperately touch starved!’ She would never. She was not like that. She... He groaned, getting up, leaving his crutches by the bed. She’d let him know if he crossed any lines. Or got close. He was sure of that much. And maybe... maybe he could initiate something.

He left his bedroom door open, staring at hers. His hand hovered near the knob. Did he knock? What if she was already sleeping? What if… His fist clenched as he thought it over again. Screw it. He carefully turned the knob, entering the room with a creak and a snick as the door closed behind him.

“Mm? Coran?” Vaira started to sit up, “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

His chest constricted at her voice, and he padded over to the side of the bed.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t sleep.”

“S'Okay,” She yawned, holding the edge of the blanket up, “Come cuddle, this bed’s too big for me anyway.”

He did as he was bid, the blankets warm from where she lay previously. Once he was settled, reaching for her, she curled up beside him, kissing the hand that curled around her.

“G'night”

He smiled, kissing her bare shoulder.

“Good night, Vaira.”


	8. Chapter 8

Vaira woke to her pill alarm blaring on her phone. Coran groaned, reaching for the device and shoving it at her general direction. It was much too early to be up after their late night stargazing. She yawned, turning off the alarm.

“Coran, hon, I have to take my meds.”

He mumbled something incoherent, kissing her temple and pulling away. She smiled sleepily, getting out of bed less than gracefully, stumbling toward the kitchen. She bumped the heat up on the way, goosebumps already forming on her skin. It would take awhile to warm up, but it was better than nothing. She grabbed a pill from the cupboard, and took a gulp of water from the sink before heading back to her warm bed.

“Where did you go?” He murmured against her skin as she settled back under the blankets, his moustache tickling her neck.

“Pills, remember?”

“Not really…” He sounded a little less groggy, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, my neurotransmitters just need a little help.”

He pulled away a bit, deep indigo eyes looking into hers. Not questioning, just curiosity.

“I have depression, but I’m okay on medication.”

“I see.” He brushed her hair back, “I glad you have something that works for you.”

“Me too.” Vaira let out a sad sigh, “Too many years without them in my youth.”

“Now,” She turned more toward him, hands resting on his chest, “You tell me something about you. Something good.”

“Hmmm… Well, Alteans have minor shapeshifting abilities-”

“Really?!” Vaira’s eyes widened, “That’s amazing!”

He smiled, “Yes. I didn’t use shifting when we went into town because it can be hard to keep it up for long periods.”

“Of course, yeah…” Vaira studied his face, “So this is the real you?”

“That’s right.”

“Good, I like it.” She kissed his nose and he seemed flustered. God, he’s cute. “My turn I guess… I have seven siblings.”

“Really? You only talk about two of them.”

Vaira explained her odd family tree and the two swapped stories until their stomachs growled one too many times.

***

Small kisses were stolen throughout the day, at one point Vaira pinned him against the wall, hands wandering everywhere but the one place he desperately wanted her to. One arm he braced against the wall to help keep the weight off his leg, the other wrapped around her waist. Stars, the way she seemed to hunger after him… And then just as quickly as she’d pinned him she was gone. Leaving him against the wall, breathing heavily.

He watched her walk into the kitchen. He’d love to push her against the wall and… And… He let out a breath. He was going to let her set the pace. Last night was… An oversight on his part. She was the one to make the moves, he’d told himself that. Though…

He straightened his shirt and followed Vaira’s path.

“So,” She smirked as he entered the kitchen, “Shall we try ice cream tonight?”

The conversation in the grocery store came back to him full force. Did she mean…?

“We can have it now if you’re feeling adventurous - though it is more of a dessert.”

She opened a cupboard, pulling down two mugs. Coran came up behind her as she flicked on the electric kettle, fiddling with some herbal tea. His hands rested on her shoulders and she leaned into him.

“Whatever you’d like.”

“Coran,” she turned her head to look at him, “I’m not the only one who gets a say. All relationships are a two way street.”

Her body twisted so she faced him properly.

“Do you…” She frowned, “Am I asking too much? This… Whatever this is?”

“W-What do you mean?”

“I like you Coran. A lot.” She bit her lip as Coran’s eyes widened, “I know it’s not fair - you have a whole other life without me. And you’ll go back to it. I just… Wanted to be with you, even if it is only for a little while.”

“Do you even…” She smoothed down his shirt collar, “Do you feel that way about me?”

“Vaira, I…” She watched his face, conflict evident, “I’m afraid.”

She reached for his hands, rubbing her thumbs over them. Trying to say the right thing. It was hard for her without pen and paper.

“Coran, I know it’s scary but-”

“No.” He looked away, “I’m afraid of what comes after. What if… What if we are what I’ve been looking for? And then…”

“Coran.” Vaira waited for his eyes to find hers, “Isn’t it worth it? The pain of losing each other if-”

“I don’t know.”

He gripped her hands, and Vaira felt her chest clench painfully. She tried to listen to what he had to say despite the hurt.

“Losing Solarra broke us… But it tore Alfor apart - he could barely function and then he… To keep up his duties he just… Snapped. He didn’t… The King was there but Alfor was gone. He was there for Allura but… He wasn’t… I don’t know if I’m as strong as he was.”

“Coran…” The Altean pulled away, and Vaira felt her eyes prickle. “Coran, I thought...”

She thought he was going to ask her to stay with him. She turned to the counter again, trying to make tea. Vaira felt… Not betrayed but… She had no one to blame her expectations on but herself but… She left the room, unable to stay in that headspace. What else could she do? She needed a time out. Her stomach lurched as she closed her bedroom door. She couldn’t think. She’d just thought he was cute and then… Then she started to feel like... What did she think was going to happen? A fairytale ending where the two of them flew off into the sunset?

Grow up Vaira.

She tried getting angry at herself, to keep her heart from hurting. He was an alien, Vaira, a goddamn alien. Why would he want to be with her? Or, if he did, he wasn’t going to let that ruin his life plans. He wasn’t about to let his feelings get in the way, so why should she? Why… Can’t I?

She smooshed her face into a pillow - Why can’t I choose not to like him? Like he… He… He was afraid to lose me, not… She coughed, swiping at her eyes as she sat up. Not that he ‘wouldn’t’ care but that he 'couldn’t’ let himself care. But no one chooses their feelings. She sniffed. Was it selfish to want him to open up - even if it hurt later? Did he not know that she’d go with him? She needed to tell him. Her bare feet padded over to the door, not wanting to hide in her room and dwell on something that could not be helped. She opened the door to see Coran, fist raised to knock.

“I…” His arm lowered, “I’m afraid.”

Vaira wrapped her arms around him, tears spilling forth finally. He hugged her back, lips on her head, muffling his words.

“I don’t want you to go through what I did either.”

***

The rest of the day was a solemn affair, neither one really knowing what to say to the other. Vaira wasn’t sure what to think. She understood his hesitation - he was constantly at war, constantly threatened by death. Why would anyone bring someone into that world? And yet… She knew now that he felt what she did. There was more between them than rescuer and rescued or man and woman… They cared beyond that. And that’s what made it worse. Knowing it was going to end.

Knowing that even if they did ride off into the sunset she’d die of old age before he was the equivalent of a senior.

Was there no way to make it work?

***

Italian food and good wine loosened their tongues enough over dinner for them to talk about anything other than the earlier awkwardness.

“Oh but Lance - he reminds me of me in my youth…. Which is probably why I worry.”

“Afraid he’s going to bring some ladies of the night on board?”

“He wouldn’t know what to do if he ever got that far I’m sure.” Coran laughed, “No, he’s most likely to get tied to a tree and robbed. Actually that already happened to him once…”

“You’re kidding!” Vaira shook her head, “Poor kid. When I was that age I was being cheated on - but never robbed. That must have been scary.”

“I think he was more embarrassed than anything.” Coran’s smile faded, “Cheated on?”

“Eh, he wasn’t the best guy - not a big deal anymore.” She took another spoonful of ice cream, “Blamed myself when I was younger. Not pretty enough or caring enough or just enough for him, you know?”

“But-”

“I know, but I was young and naive.” She took another small spoonful, “You do dumb things for people you- well. Enough about that. Tell me more about Pidge. Sounds like they haven’t figured their gender out?”

“I called Pidge 'he’ even though I knew they were female because everyone else was using 'he’… I thought they were non-binary. But they didn’t care when I referred to them as a lady either.”

“Maybe they’re agender?” Vaira took another sip of wine - it paired oddly with mint ice cream, “They’ll figure it out.”

The two of them mused a bit more until the bowls were empty. Coran helped her move the dishes to the sink, his leg barely an issue now. They brushed their teeth together… And there was an awkward pause at the end of the hallway - bedroom door staring at them. The two of them looked at each other, each unsure.

Coran finally leaned forward, kissing the top of her head, “Goodnight.”

“…Night.”

He closed his door behind him.

Well. Fine. She frowned. Maybe she didn’t want to sleep with him tonight anyway… She sighed, turning into her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Coran woke to Vaira crawling into bed beside him.

“Vaira? Are you okay?”

“Shh, I’m okay.” She kissed his cheek, “Just lonely.”

“I wasn’t sure if…” He scooched over, holding up the edge of the blankets for her. She lay facing him, an arm over his chest. “I’m sorry about earlier, jiuko.”

“It’s going to be okay.” Vaira murmured into his shoulder, lips brushing over his skin. Suddenly he took inventory of their attire. Her thin silk nightie not able to keep the heat of her skin off him. He bit his lip as his lower half brought his mind back from slumber land. No. No, no, no. Maybe it wouldn’t be an issue? She did say she wanted to… Oh but that was before their row…

Her bare shoulder was above the blankets and he covered it up. Her eyes caught his and she smiled lazily at him, her hand stroking his chest, his eyes closing in response. They snapped open when her hand drifted lower. Down his stomach, and skimming over the top edge of his pants to rest on his hip, where her thumb rubbed over the bone. She smiled at him through the gloom, porch light offering enough light to see her expression. Oh Quiznak, why not?

He turned toward her, brushing her hair back behind her ear before tilting her head up. Coran kissed her gently and she made a soft sound of approval, kissing him back. It had been so long for him, would she even like what he had to offer? The hand she’d been laying on came to rest at his jaw, the other giving his hip a squeeze. His hands carded through her hair and he deepened the kiss. Vaira moaned, pressing up against him, legs tangling. Her tongue swept over his lip and he felt his hip press into her hand involuntarily. Her fingers swept of the waistband of his pants and he froze a moment.

“Is this okay?” Vaira murmured against his lips, digits slightly under the fabric now, “Should I stop?”

“No.” He cleared his throat, “Don’t stop.”

She kissed him again, fingers seeking. His breath caught when fingers found him, sliding down his shaft. He groaned into her mouth as she gripped him, moving slowly up and down. He pulled her hands away, kissing the tops of her knuckles.

“Sorry, was that-”

“It’s been awhile for me that’s all. Don’t be sorry.”

“Oh.”

“Besides…” He kissed her, “This isn’t the Coran show.”

“It’s not?” playfulness in her voice, “But I came here to seduce you.”

He chuckled, guiding her onto his lap, “Consider me seduced.”

He kissed her again, lips moving to the corner of her jaw. Her mumbled affirmations led him down her neck, biting lightly at her shoulder. Her hips rocked against his and he bit again, harder, a gasp of pleasure his reward. She moved against him again and his hands held her still, willing himself to calm down.

“Patience, jiuko…” He kissed her lips again, “Patience.”

She made a disappointed noise, a hand on his shoulder - the other in his hair. Coran pulled back, kissing down her collarbone. A hand left her hip, sliding up her side to grip her breast. Vaira’s breath caught as he pinched her, rolling her tip between his fingers. She moaned as he moved the fabric aside and his head dipped, tongue flicking over the tortured area, hand drawing lines up and down her back. His left hand rose to offer the same experience to her other side.

“Coran…” Her hands tightened in his hair, hips grinding against him once more.

“Patience.” His head turned, tongue seeking her newly tortured skin. Both hands tugged lightly the hem of her nightie and she pulled it off in one fluid motion. The glow from the window gave her light skin the look of moonlight on water.

“Stars, you’re beautiful…”

She leaned forward to kiss him in reply, more heady than before. He bit her lip as his hands gripped her ass roughly. She rolled her hips, and he knew it was time to speed things up for her. His fingers danced up her spine, one hand sliding over her belly before questing lower. She was slick with desire.

“Quiznak…”

“Coran, I want you so badly… Please…” She pushed against his hand, deft fingers tracing her entrance before slowly sliding inside. His thumb swirled over her clit, inciting a gasp. She pushed against him again, shoving the back of his hand against his shaft.

“More Coran, please… please…”

His fingers left her, and he slid them into his mouth. Vaira bit her lip, watching his eyes flutter closed a moment.

“Come here.” He tugged on her hips and she caught his eye. He was being serious. She followed where he led, knees above his pointed ears. His tongue was so hot she thought she’d melt. A finger slipped inside as he sucked her clit.

“Fuck! Mmn- Coran-”

Another finger joined the first, crooking inside as his teeth lightly grazed her. She could not remember grabbing the headboard or Coran’s hair but… Her toes curled.

“Oh, fuck, Coran I- I-”

Her whole body tensed and released, and she called his name as the euphoria blasted through her nerves. She came down from cloud nine with Coran kissing her thigh. She was almost gasping for breath as she moved down.

“You’re amazing.” She breathed, tasting herself on his lips, “Absolutely amazing.”

His hands smoothed over her buzzed hair, fingertips combing through the rest, letting her breathing get back to normal. She saw the faint glow of his markings in the gloom of the room.

She smiled, “Your turn.”

“Vaira, wait!” He kissed her again to soothe the harshness of his words, “It’s been awhile, I… I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

“…There’s always tomorrow.”

He wondered, though, if she’d still want him in the morning. Certainly there were more suitable people for her… She pulled the blankets down as she got off the bed, reentering from the side of the foot board. She slunk between his legs, like a panther stalking its prey. She smiled, tugging at the draw string.

“…Vai-”

She mouthed over the thin fabric, bringing his mast up to full once more. His words were gone as the drawstring finally came undone. Hands grasped either side of the waistband and she pulled. His hips lifted of their own volition, as if in a trance. The cool air of the room was quickly replaced by her breath. He did not know how he compared to adult humans, but he did know humans didn’t have ridges on their undersides. And were they as thick as- She smiled and licked her lips. Oh quiznak.

“I’ll be gentle.”

He could see everything despite the gloom, pillows propping him up for the show. Her hand trailed up his thigh, all the way to his stomach, then back down again heat like scorch marks on his skin. She slowed down so he knew exactly where she was going, and he still had to suppress a groan when her fingers wrapped around him. Deftly she applied pressure, shifting up and down. Up and down. Thumb rubbing over his ridges as she did so. Stars above...

“Is that good, handsome?”

He nodded and his eyes fluttered shut.

“I’m sorry,” She sped while increasing pressure, “I didn’t catch that.”

“Yes!” His head snapped back up and she slowed slightly.

“Good.” Her tongue flicked over the tip and he bit his lip, clenching the sheets in his fists. Her left hand joined the party, trailing up his thigh as she continued running her tongue over him. She lightly rolled his sack in her hand and Coran groaned as she locked eyes with him.

“Coran?”

“Mn?”

“Do you want me to swallow?”

“Quiznak- I- only if you want-”

“I want.” She smiled, “I want it now.”

Her head joined the movement on her hand, lips wet but tightly closed. She pushed against him only letting him in a little, a little, then all at once. Like a damn being broken or- or- carnal penetration. He felt himself losing the battle as her other hand rolled his sack, a finger leaving the others to press behind…

He gripped her hair and she moaned around him. He pushed her head down lightly and she obliged taking him faster, caressing a little harder.

“Vaira I-”

She kept only two fingers circling around his cock, taking the rest of him in at once. He released, groaning and pushing her head down involuntarily. Vaira swallowed, and he pet her hair as she left his shaft, licking the remnants off it. She crawled up his panting body, wiping her lips before planting a kiss on his chest.

“Good?”

“Great.” He pulled her against him, “Amazing.”

He kissed her forehead, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Stars, what a woman. She kissed his chest again, and the chill of the room was slowly inching over his skin. His breathing was slowly returning to normal and he kissed the top of her head once more.

“Could we…” She cleared her throat, “Do that again?”

“Now?”

“I meant another day, but if you’re up for it…”

“Vaira-”

“I’m mostly kidding hon.” She grinned up at him cheekily, “You should rest, we have a lot of ice cream in the freezer to go through.”

“Quiznak, you’re trying to kill me. I’ve seen through your plot now.”

She laughed, reaching for the blanket, “Death by sex… I can think of worse ways to go…”

“You have a point.” He yawned, pulling her to him once more, blankets surrounding them, “We can kill each other tomorrow.”

Vaira smiled tiredly. It wasn’t how she wanted the night to go but… There was always tomorrow. And the day after that.


	10. Chapter 10

Coran woke to Vaira’s form shifting beside him. The memories of last night tugged a smile from his lips. He watched as she blinked the sleep from her eyes.

“Mm… Morning.”

“Good morning,” He replied softly, “Sleep well?”

“You know it,” She yawned, stretching. Her bare skin hot against his, “I hate that I have to get up.”

“Do you really have to?” He kissed her softly, and her hands slid down his chest appreciatively.

“Unfortunately, yes.” She smiled, giving him a quick peck before shuffling out of the bed, “My pill.”

He nodded, watching her bare back as she left the room. He heard her phone go off and listened to her as she walked around the house. Coran knew that he was really pushing his luck. He’d leave soon - and she’d stay here. Space was no place for a civilian. Especially with the threat of Zarkon’s army. He groaned, scrubbing his face and finding some clothes. Why did he always come back to these facts? They wouldn’t matter until he was picked up… And Vaira was right. He should enjoy her company while he could… He heard Vaira’s phone go off again, a different tone this time.

“What do you mean by tonight?” She came into view, a silk robe tied hastily over her form, “Janice, you can’t be seri- oh shit. Okay. Yes, fine but you owe me. Yes, yes. Bye.”

She stared angrily at her phone, eyes flicking over it in thought. He came up beside her, phone screen blank.

“Jiuko?” He touched her shoulder, uncertain.

“Oh.” She came back to earth with a start, “Sorry, Coran. Death by sex will have to wait.”

She walked over to the PC, turning it on with a jab, “Janice works for the local paper and needs someone to fill in for a fluff piece. No one else is available, of course. And the person who was originally in charge just went into premature labour.”

“Oh.” He smiled, “Do what you have to, jiuko. Can I make breakfast?”

“Have at ‘er. Eat whatever you’d like. I gotta get this started. Janice said she’d already sent over the information she had…”

Coran left the room, happy with the strength of his leg. Omelettes sounded good about now.

Coran re-entered his room to see Vaira reading and jotting down notes, eyes flicking from screen to paper. She was so focused on her work she was just… He knew this fondness was more than that but… He shook his head. In too deep.

“I made breakfast for you, jiuko.”

“Oh!” She looked up, surprised, “You didn’t have to do that for me, hon.”

“And you didn’t have to take care of me the whole time I’ve been here either.” He set the tray down where she shuffled papers away, “I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will. Coran you’re so sweet.”

He smiled, “So sweet you’ll let me tinker with Mater today?”

“Ooo sneaky.” She took a bite, eyes closing, “Damn this is good. Okay go for it - Just make sure it still drives.”

“They don’t call me the Coranic for nothing!” He kissed her forehead, grinning at her before heading for the garage.

***

Coran wiped the sweat off his brow. The sun was working overtime and he was glad that he was in the shade of the covered garage. The summer heat crept in through the open door and Coran couldn’t help but wonder how long it would be until he was picked up. How were they doing? He was getting worried, as much as he didn’t tell Vaira, he wondered if something had happened to them. Maybe he could look at the pod again… Just to be sure there was no way to get a signal out. Even if the crystal was broken…

He let out a sigh, wondering wouldn’t help.

He’d have to go check it out.

Coran wiped his hands on a rag and headed inside, thinking Vaira could take him tomorrow after her writing for Janice was done. Who was Janice, anyway? Vaira had never talked about her. Only her old high school friends. They all had families now though, it made it hard to catch up. Did she not have close friends that she saw anymore? There were her tabletop gamers… Though she said that they were thinking of breaking the group up and going online instead. And her family all had families of their own. After her mom died things got tense with them she’d said. He frowned. Why didn’t she have crowds of people coming to hang out with her? He shook his head, not everyone wanted to have a ton of people in their business. Maybe Vaira liked the quiet? Though… Something about that didn’t sit right with him.

He wandered into his room. Vaira was typing furiously, scowling at the screen. Her omelette lay mostly eaten on the desk, seemingly forgotten. What time was it? He glanced at the alarm clock in Vaira’s room, it was well past noon.

“Vaira?”

“Mmn?” She didn’t take her eyes off the screen. He cleared his throat and she clicked something before looking over at him.

“Sorry, what’s up?”

“I was hoping we could go look at the pod again tomorrow. Maybe find a way to get a signal out.” Coran watched as her expression became more closed off, “I’m worried about them.”

“Oh, Coran.” She walked over, wrapping her arms around him, “I’m so sorry I haven’t been working harder to help get you home.”

“It’s okay, I’m probably over thinking but…” He gave her a squeeze.

“No, I’d be worried too.” She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, “We can go look in the morning and run into town for whatever you need.”

“About that…” Coran cleared his throat, “I don’t know how I’ll be able to pay you back for everything-”

“What? No! Do you ask for money back from someone you lo-” Her eyes widened and she froze, stiffening in his arms. He felt his own eyes widen in surprise. Did she…? How could she… But… She did. She looked away, brows scrunching together, eyes shiny. Oh no, she thought he didn’t…

He tightened his grip, and she looked at him. Her stance was defensive, waiting to hear what bad news he had to say… But her eyes held hope. Stars above. Her watery green eyes reminded him of Altea’s lagoons. He leaned in, kissing her softly. His lips lingered before resting his forehead on hers.

“Vaira,” a tear fell from her lashes, and he wiped it away, fingers resting on her face, “It’s okay. I feel the same.”

“…Really?” Vaira took a deep breath, “Because I love you.”

“I love you too.” He smiled as the air escaped her lungs, “No matter how inconvenient.”

She laughed, the rest of the tears leaving her full eyes, “I suppose this is rather… Star crossed.”

“We can figure it out.”

“Coran, take me with you.”

He kissed her head, “I can’t… If something happened to you…”

“But it’s okay if something happens to you?” Her expression started to sour, “I want to go Coran! I... I want to be with you.”

“I know I…” He let out a breath, “Can I think about it? We can talk about it later.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

She nodded, pulling him close once more. He breathed in the smell of her hair, wondering why the stars had chosen them to meet. But, he was thankful. No matter what happened to them, she let him love again. He kissed the side of her head, buzzed hair scratching through his moustache. She squeezed him, taking a shaky breath before nodding again in understanding. It wasn’t something to be taken lightly, and she understood. As much as they wanted to be together there were bigger things at work.


	11. Chapter 11

Things were a little awkward between the two of them after his promise to talk about their options. Vaira tried to forget about it over lunch, focusing on the fact that they’d both admitted their true feelings for each other. The idea made her giddy, really. It was a wonderful thing, having someone care about you like that.

How strange it was that she’d been living her normal life, mostly content with her routine and her few friends… And he had literally dropped from the sky. Her life was completely turned upside down. Aliens existed in greater number than she’d ever thought of, according to Coran, and he was one of them. She’d fallen for an alien! An alien!!

The best part was that he’d fallen for her too.

She watched him through her lashes, hoping, praying, that he wouldn’t push her away for ‘her own good’… She would… Understand, though she would not agree. He put down his fork, sighing.

“You’re not very subtle.”

“Sorry,” Vaira cleared her throat, “Hearing you say you love me back has been really… well, you know.”

“Yes, I know.” He smiled as she took his hand in hers.

“Well…” Vaira gave his hand a squeeze, “I have to finish that article. No more distractions until dinner, is that okay?”

“Of course. I’ll clean up.”

“Thanks… We’re okay, right?” She bit the inside of her lip, “I was afraid I’d scared you.”

“I am scared,” He tilted his head slightly, “of a lot of things. But I think this is worth it.”

Vaira stood up, kissing him on the lips before pecking his nose. He smiled, perfect teeth hiding behind his soft moustache. He waved her off, and her lips pulled into a grin before heading back to his room to work.

***

It wasn’t until the smell hit her that Vaira realized the time. Coran was cooking. She grimaced at the mostly twice-edited work. It will do, she thought before sending it off to Janice. She stretched, back popping loudly. She really had to stop slumping so much.

“Smells good!” She called as she walked down the dim hallway, “I bet it tastes-”

Her sentence cut off as the room came into view. Candles were everywhere. Tea lights in glasses, pedestal candles, candles in jars with three wicks, just… Candles. Everywhere. Her small table was set for two, some dandelions in a thin glass in the middle. The juxtaposition of a common weed among the otherwise beautiful setting normally would have made her laugh but… She tore her eyes away from the white cloth covered table to look towards the oven. Coran was fussing with something over the stove, her apron tied around his waist. His dress shirt was rolled up past the elbows and he had his hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He looked so at ease, like he belonged in her kitchen. Belonged with her.

Vaira had to take a moment to breathe.

He must have sensed her eyes because he glanced over at her, eyes softening.

“Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Coran…” Her eyes flicked over the artfully arranged place setting, “It’s beautiful.”

He smiled, “I did raid your cupboards a bit. You have some lovely flowers growing by the garage, I hope you don’t mind that I took some?”

Vaira looked once more at the yellow dandelions. They were, objectively, bright and cheerful. The weed was kinda pretty. She smiled, looking back at the Altean.

“Thank you, Coran.”

He nodded, eyes crinkling before turning back to the stove. Well… His rolled up sleeves left her a bit weak. She snuck back down the hall, wondering if she could find a nicer top to wear than her old painting shirt.

When she rejoined Coran, a purple flouncy top with tiny pearl buttons now on her person, he was plating up the saucy chicken. She tucked her hair behind her ear unconsciously, stepping in to help.

“Looks good, Coran.” She pulled down some glasses from the cupboard.

“I hope it tastes good.” He smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek, “You can only learn so much from watching.”

Vaira filled the glasses with water, a giddy feeling in her stomach. It was lovely of him to do this. But… Why did he do this? Was he going to try to let her down easy over dinner? Her heart sank at that. He loved her he said… And if he truly thought she’d be safer on Earth… Well… He knew more about Zarkon’s army and the horrors of space than she did. He spoke of it fondly though… She bit her lip. He’d be gone for a long time fishing out the rest of the ruler’s followers. What if he couldn’t come back? What if… Well… Long distance conferences? Would that even work? Would he want to be distracted from his duty? It would take the meaning of 'long distance relationship’ to a whole new extreme. Would they even be able to keep in contact?

Vaira took a deep breath. No point worrying about it right now. She took the glasses to the table, watching Coran take off the borrowed apron with care.

She had to hand it to the man, it was not a bad dish. His hand found hers, and they watched each other in the candlelight. His features flickered with the yellow glow of the flames, laugh lines thrown into sharp relief. Gorgeous. He lifted her hand to his lips - his moustache surprising her once more with its softness. Nothing like earthling facial hair.

“I’ve been doing some thinking.” He said, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb, Vaira swallowed, trying to clear the lump in her throat. “It might be… I could not ask you to live a life separate from your friends and family…”

She nodded, knowing he was not done, giving him the time to get his thoughts out. She gave his hand a light squeeze, to show him she was with him. His eyes watched his thumb stroking back and forth over the top of her hand, and Vaira bit her cheek.

The waiting was torture.

“It might be… Possible to… There’s this species, Bodilians, that have extremely long lives. We had… The old non-Altean paladins that lost families would sometimes go to the Bodilians and live longer with a serum made from their blood…”

He cleared his throat, and Vaira wondered where he was going with this story. 

“I could not ask you to live and watch your friends and family pass while you go on…”

She saw that he knew that pain too well, the scars were plain in his eyes.

He took a deep breath, “And that’s if it would even work with your human metabolism…”

“Do…” Her eyes widened, realizing what he was saying, “Do you mean-”

She didn’t dare hope it was going where she thought. She couldn’t.

“I-If you’d want to,” Coran spilled forth, head turned away from her, “You’re always free to leave whenever you want, if it’s not what you really want I will not hold it against-”

“Coran,” She felt her eyes filling, “Are you saying you’ll take me with you?”

He pursed his lips, looking at her sideways, as if still not wanting to believe someone would give up everything just to be with him. He nodded slightly, “If… If you really want to. For as long as you’ll have me.”

Her tears spilled forth, and Vaira found she couldn’t stop them.

“Of course,” she wiped some tears away, “Of course I want to. Forever, Coran.”

Vaira moved around the table, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She murmured into his neck.

“I love you, Coran.”

“I love you, too.”

She felt him pet her hair as his other arm wrapped around her waist. She kissed his neck, not wanting the embrace to end.

“I…” He cleared his throat, and she pulled back enough to see him, dashing the last of her happy tears off her cheeks, “I don’t know how it will work. If we’ll be able to even find a way to…”

He shook his head, stopping himself from that thought process, “We’ll find a way.”

“We’ll find a way.” Vaira nodded, leaning in to kiss him softly, “I love you.”

“No matter how inconvenient?” He kissed her back.

“Of course. Crossed stars and everything.”

Her arms wound around his neck and he found himself pulling her close. She was so soft and warm… She made him feel like there was a home waiting for him after all the mess was dealt with. One beyond his dashed hopes of returning to Altea. She was… Her hands slid down his sides toward the front of his trousers. She was a bloody temptress. Stars, she was amazing.

“Coran,” She spoke between kisses, “Don’t hold back.”

He bit her lip, voice coming out husky, as he nibbled her neck, “Perish the thought.”

His hands gripped her ass roughly and he felt her moan travel up through the skin of her neck. Her hands gripped his shoulders and he started to stand, pulling her up with him. Vaira’s legs wrapped around his waist and he thanked the stars that his leg held just fine. He cradled her against him, blindly heading for the bedrooms.

Coran kissed her so tenderly it was driving her mad. She bit his lip, earning a groan from the Altean.

“Door.” He managed to get out, pushing her against the hallway, lips moving feverishly to match her pace. Vaira felt along the wall, finding the doorknob and turning it open. Coran wasted no time entering the room, dumping both of them onto the bed.

“Clothes off now.” Vaira murmured into his neck, nipping at it.

“As you wish.” He undid a button on her blouse, kissing the skin he exposed there. She grinned, thinking of the Princess Bride for only a moment. He reached the hem of her pants, and tossed the purple top to a corner of her room. Yes, it was her room she was just realizing She returned the favour for him, pulling his shirt off, kissing his exposed skin as he’d done to her. His Altean markings crossed over his ribs, pulsing softly, and a pair also pointed below the belt… They hooked their thumbs past each others waistbands and glanced at each other for reassurance. As one, they took off their own bottoms with haste. Vaira was out of hers first, kissing Coran’s shoulder up to his ear. She smiled at his sharp intake of breath, letting her tongue run around the rim of his pointed ear. He pushed her back onto the bed and she squirmed in delight when he yanked her bra out of the way. His tongue laved at her and she vocalized her pleasure as she reached behind to unclasp the stupid thing, other hand carding through his hair. Her breath caught when he used his teeth, before tossing the bra away from her. One of his hands smoothed down her side as he showed devotion to the other side of her chest, thumb catching her panties - tugging at them.

She lifted her hips and he pulled her lingerie away. “Kiss me.”

He complied, which brought his hip close enough for her to feel the size of his tented underwear. He groaned, bucking against her hand. His fingers pushed against her, finding her wet. She hummed with pleasure as two fingers found their way inside, moving against her, hips moving of their own accord.

“Please Coran, I don’t want to wait any longer.” She tugged at the hem of his underwear and he wriggled out of them. Coran kissed her again and she growled, rolling her hips against his.

“You’re sure?”

“More than anything.” Vaira hooked a leg behind him, drawing him close. One of her hands snaked between her legs, and she opened herself for him. Coran pressed against her, and she could tell he was holding back. She leaned up to kiss him as her fingers guided him in. They groaned as one.

“I love you.” He breathed, forehead resting against hers.

“I love you too.” She smiled, heel digging into his leg, “Don’t hold back, I promise I can take it.”

He chuckled, pulling back only to fill her once more. He was perfect, filling her enough that her breath caught every time he hit bottom. Her hips rose up to meet him and they became faster together. Coran moaned deeply, an alien noise coming from the back of his throat when her nails raked at his back. He felt her tighten around him, and he hooked her legs over his arms, hitting deeper than before.

“C-Coran!” She bit her lip, eyes closing.

“Stay with me.” He murmured, her green eyes finding his indigo ones, “I want to see this.”

She kissed him again, her cries of pleasure becoming more and more drawn out until she clamped down around him, his name ringing through the air. He sped up to join her, spilling himself over her stomach.

She smiled through her panting, hair sticking to her damp forehead. He flopped down beside her, breathing heavily before kissing her shoulder. They lay together, hands finding each others.

“That… That was fun.”

He chuckled against her skin, “I’m glad.”

“We should do it again.”

He fell away, laughing, “Give me a bit.”

“I’ll top next.” She smiled, leaning up, “I’ll be back - just want to rinse off.”

Oh right.

“Vaira.” His eyes were serious, “Is there any chance uh…”

“No, I’ve had surgery.” She smiled devilishly, “You can cum inside if you want.”

He let out a breath, “Quiznak. Yes.”

She stood, leaning back slightly as she walked to avoid dripping on the floor. She grinned at him from the doorway.

“You’re welcome to join me in the shower.”


	12. Chapter 12

Coran and Vaira enjoyed the shower the next morning immensely. Even if the water did start to run cold. Coran felt like he was three hundred again. The way she kissed the stripes that crossed his chest in admiration made him more and more sure of last night’s decision. He would bring her back to Earth if she changed her mind, but he tried not to dwell on that possibility.

“Coran,” She smiled, looking up at him, “What should I wear on the ship?”

He thought she looked just fine in the towel and told her as much. She chuckled, swatting at his bare chest before turning to her closet. He sat on the bed, watching her.

“I’m serious - I want to fit in. Earth fashion is a lot different to what you showed up in.”

“Well you’re not in the military,” Coran grinned as she pulled out a hanging blouse, scowling before throwing it back onto the rod, “You could wear dresses, robes… I mean, those things aren’t really strict.”

“Hmm…” She settled on a deep purple tank top with lacy edges, “Do you even have extra clothes on the ship? I have a bag of stuff ready but…”

“Oh, of course!” Coran nodded, “We have all the amenities you would need, not to worry.”

“I’m not really worried, I just want to make a good impression.” She sighed, dropping her towel, “I really want Allura to like me. She’s important to you.”

“I’m sure the princess will like you just fine.”

“Yes but-” Vaira tugged on a bra, “If she’s, what, three hundred or so - I mean…”

He frowned as she trailed off, smoothing her shirt down and reaching for a pair of jeans.

“What is it?”

“Oh Coran, you know you’re so much smarter than me-” Her brows bunched together, “I mean- you both have literally lived so much longer than I have - what if the princess thinks I’m stupid? That you’re bringing a stupid human on board like a-a-”

“Vaira?”

“What if…”

“Vaira,” Coran stood, taking her into his arms, “It won’t be an issue, I promise.”

“How do you know?”

“Well,” he kissed her head, “I don’t for sure. But I know both of you want me to be happy - and I want you both to be happy. It will work itself out.”

“I’m sorry.” She pulled away from the embrace, “I’m just so nervous.”

“It’s not like you’re leaving behind everything you’ve ever known or anything.”

“Coran!” She swatted at him and he grinned, heading to the spare room to change.

***

“So, we can go to the pod right after…” She paused.

Coran heard it too. The crunch of gravel under pressure. Who…? Vaira frowned, sliding away from her brightly coloured cereal. He watched as she looked out the window, concern growing as she froze in place.

“It’s Randy.”

Coran scowled, what could he possibly want now? He got up to stand beside her, watching as the tow truck pulled up close to the side of the house. The engine cut out and Coran heard something else… A faint whooshing sound - he threw Vaira to the floor roughly, landing on top of her. A crash so loud it shook in his eardrums, ringing as glass broke around them and he could hear Vaira yell beneath him. He looked up only when he dared, Vaira’s voice muffled as she looked at him.

“-ran? Coran?”

“Galra. The paladins should be nearby. Hopefully.”

Vaira stood with him, pulling a small chunk of glass from her shoulder. Then her eyes flicked to the hallway. Or… What used to be her hallway. Her eyes welled up, “My novel…”

“Come on,” He glanced outside, the remains of the tow truck in flames. Like the house.

“I’m sure it wasn’t directed to us, but we need to go.”

Vaira slowly looked at him, as if having a hard time tearing her eyes away from the remains of the bedroom. She nodded, dashing away the tears that fell, letting him guide her to the garage.

Coran watched as she got the truck ready, tossing a large stuffed backpack behind her seat. She wasn’t exhibiting any physical signs of traumatic shock - but they might come later. Would she leave him now that she’d gotten a real look at what his life was like?

“So we get to the pod and hope your family can pick us up?”

“That’s the plan. Sparse as it is.” Coran buckled in and her tires squealed as they left the paved garage floor. Their journey was quiet - save for the crunch of tires on dirt and stone. More whizzing overhead made Vaira cringe. There was nothing they could do - they had to be on the open road to get to the pod with any speed. Faint booms in the distance proved that there was, indeed, a battle going on ahead. They rattled along the rod, and though it was jarring neither said anything about it. Speed was of the essence. It was as if speaking would ruin the protective bubble they found themselves in. Vaira drove half-into the ditch, grabbing her backpack and almost falling out of the truck in her haste. He entered the treeline.

“Coran!” She started to pop the hood of her truck, “Maybe the car battery will work!”

The sound of explosions ripped through the air, and he helped her take out the component. Could be worth a shot. And there was no way the truck was getting through the treeline. He hoisted the battery out and they both ran for the trees. Coran started running calculations in his head. Perhaps the small battery would be able to send a short signal to the ship - only a blip - if he hooked it up to the board.

Another explosion - Coran stumbled from the impact. He glanced over to see Vaira lying prone. She looked up, waving him on.

“Go! I’ll catch up!”

Coran hesitated before continuing his run to the crater.

Vaira winced. She’d fallen pretty hard on her arm. She knew what fractured toes felt like and this was on a grander scale than that. The throbbing was pretty intense, and she hissed when she felt at her forearm. Another explosion sounded. There was no time for fucking around. She carefully un-slung her bag, grabbing the first shirt on top - a ribbed green tank top - and looped it over her head in a loose definition of a sling. The backpack strap rested over the material and under her arm - pulling it taut. Good enough. She headed for the pod.

***

Coran jumped as the wires sparked beneath his fingers. This was decidedly not safe. Another explosion rocked the pod and he tried to stay steady as he rattled around. Not that safety was really a choice at this point.

“Okay… That should do it.” A few moments after a flicked switch and the pod’s lights turned aqua for a few seconds before blinking off again. He hoped that went through. Now to make sure Vaira was okay - they would be here soon if it did work. He dropped out of the pod as another explosion rocked the earth, shaking the stone beneath him and messing up his landing.

All went black.

***

Vaira woke, a ringing in her ears once more. Where…? She remembered the explosion. She’d been knocked back… Did she have a concussion? What were the symptoms of that? She coughed, standing unsteadily. She had to find Coran. She shoved through the undergrowth, hissing whenever the branches tugged at her makeshift sling. Finally at the edge of the crater… she looked for him, but he was probably in the pod…

***

Coran woke to Pidge’s voice. They were talking orders and formations.

“Pidge?”

“Oh, Coran!” Pidge said, “He’s awake guys!”

“Thank goodness.” Allura’s voice came over the cheers of the others in the comm, “We need to fall back, draw attention away from-”

“Did you find a woman with me?” Coran asked, “A human with red hair and a backpack?”

“No, Coran - who?”

“Pidge,” He took a deep breath, “We have to go back, we have to get her. She’s down in the trees near where you picked me up.”

“Coran, we can bring their fire away from the natives.” Allura said, “Don’t worry, she’s safe.”

“She-she-” He thought of Vaira living on earth, having a normal human life without her. Safe. She’d hate him forever. He’d hate himself. “She was coming with me.”

“Coran, what are you talking about?” Shiro’s voice called, “Lance watch your six!”

“Roger that.” Lance grunted and Coran watched the faint outline of Blue whip around to catch a Galra ship in her mouth, “Coran, what do you mean come with you?”

“Please, we need to go back-” He felt his throat start to swell.

“Coran, why is it so important that-”

“She’s my kara, Allura.” His words were forced past his throat, choking him up.

Radio silence.

“Pidge,” Allura’s voice was calm, but firm, “do you have more time on your cloaking?”

“Yeah, I have another charge.”

“Okay, everyone provide cover for Green - let’s take the fight further north.”

“You got it.” Keith’s voice came through the line, “Think you can take out the stragglers, big guy?”

“You know it.” Hunk called.

Pidge pulled back, rounding the castle and enabling the cloak before heading back the way they came from. Coran scanned the treeline as they flew.

“What’s a ‘kara’?” Pidge asked as they came closer to where the pod had been.

“It means-” Coran pointed, “There!”

Vaira was breaking through the treeline where they’d gone stargazing, looking skyward. Pidge pulled back, letting the cloaking fall away. Vaira looked startled, but realizing what the giant alien warship was she kept running, waving with one arm.

“I’ll open the hatch, we don’t have long. I can’t land or we’ll be sitting ducks.”

“Thanks, Pidge.” Coran scrambled out of the cockpit and into the lion’s mouth. Coran shielded his eyes as the lion slowed, opening her mouth. Dust was whipping up from outside, and he had to blink away the grit. He saw Vaira running towards him, an arm outstretched. He held onto the side of Green’s tooth, reaching out.

“Coran!” She yelled, and he could only just hear her over the wind. She stumbled as the lion shuddered from a hit. The Galra had noticed them.

“Vaira!” Her hand was inches from his when another hit rocked the green lion. He saw that Vaira was starting to tire. She wouldn’t be able to run much longer.

“Jump, Vaira!”

She did, and he barely managed to grab her wrist. The lion shook again, and the two fell towards Green’s throat, the lion closing her mouth. Coran yelled for Pidge to fly off as the outside noise was cut off.

“Took you long enough!” They called from the cockpit. Coran had no breath left, for a witty retort, panting with Vaira. He felt the change in inertia and looked to Vaira, holding her tight.

“I’ve got you, kara.” He breathed

“'Kara’? Oh, Coran…” She laughed, tears streaming down her face. She looked exhausted. And her arm was in some kind of sling, “I’m so happy.”

“Concussion?” He grinned, kissing her firmly.

“Possibly.” She winced, pulling away from him, “Pretty sure my arm is broken.”

There were some tense moments, Pidge barking orders back and forth with the rest of the crew. The lion finally stopped, mouth opening and Coran helped Vaira from the machine. He waved Green off, running into the castle. Vaira tried to keep up, not wanting to get lost in the enormous structure. She held her arm against her as they ran, stumbling as the castle shook now and again. The castle was enormous, and she knew she’d appreciate it later when they had more time. If there was a later. They entered another room and finally-

“Allura!”

“Coran!” The princess was gorgeous, she dark skin contrasting beautifully with her silvery hair. Were all Alteans gorgeous? “I need sectors 5B and 7C taken care of.”

“On it.” He dashed to a console in front of the princess, manoeuvring the pad like some kind of rhythm game hero. Vaira carefully pulled off her backpack before leaning against the wall, sliding down it to sit out of the way. There’d be time for pleasantries later. She rummaged through her densely packed bag, pulling out a bright orange bottle. Her pills had made it through unscathed. She took one, counting her blessings.

A few multicoloured mice skittered over to her, and Vaira smiled trying to remember their names. Coran had mentioned them in passing, they were highly intelligent having spent thousands of years linking minds with Allura.

“Do you know where the cryopods are?” She asked, “My arm hurts.”

They chittered, heading back towards the door. Well, looks like they did. She slung her bag over her good shoulder, looking at the two Alteans. This was her life now. She smiled as Coran let out a victorious whoop, dozens of explosions dotting the sky on their monitors.

She turned to follow the mice. This sounded like the beginning of a big adventure.


End file.
